Carryin' the Banner
by Ellie Martineau
Summary: Time travel, schmime travel. 21st century girls Allie and Lanie adjust to life and love in New York, circa 1900.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 12-22-2003  
  
I realize this is neither the most brilliant nor is it the most artistic piece of writing anyone's ever seen. The vast majority of the stories I am posting here on fanfiction.net are many, many years old. I wrote a TON of Newsies (among others) fanfiction during my high school years. While my writing is still not anything to brag about it is slightly more polished now than it used to be. Obviously any "Pirates of the Caribbean" based stories will be extremely recent-but they are currently so recent that I haven't even written them yet. *taps head* They're up here.  
  
When you read this story (particularly, the 25 kajillion chapters of CTB) please keep in mind that I am aware it's totally craptastic. It's a gem though and makes me chuckle. I hope to make someone else chuckle too! Hehe. If you absolutely cannot handle reading something with a style so under-par but still want to know the story (I know the feeling) pop me an e-mail and I'll give you a briefing. Haha.  
  
Of course, constructive criticism is completely welcome and wanted but chances are, I may have already refined the issue at hand. Then again I may not have. Let me know!  
  
That said, read on and enjoy as I have always enjoyed a bad story.but please do not expect a great work of art. ;)  
  
-Manslayah  
  
P.S. I don't own a damn thing except for Allie and Lanie. They are not really based on real people. Don't sue me; you won't get a thing.  
  
*Rated PG-13 for language and implied sexuality* 


	2. Room 124

Ayleiyah walked down the halls of her hotel, avoiding any hotel staff that may have been wandering the halls also. She was nonchalantly humming "Santa Fe" from the movie "Newsies." She smiled as she heard her best friend, Melaena, running up behind her, humming the same tune. They laughed and belted the song out at the top of their lungs, allowing the words and melody to echo through the lavishly decorated, empty pool room as they walked in and sat down on the plush lounging chairs.  
  
"Then I'm free, like the wind, like I'm gonna live foreva!" The two girls sang with a practically perfected "New Yawk" accent. "It's a feelin' time can neva take away.all I need's a few moah dollas, and I'm outta here ta stay! Dreams come true, yes they do, in Santa Fe." They continued singing, letting their voices be heard through the empty, extravagant pool room of the Waldorf=Astoria on Park Avenue in New York City.  
  
"Wheah does it say-"  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Melaena's older sister laughed as the girls turned around, startled.  
  
"Kara, you scared the shit out of us!"  
  
"Sorry." She giggled. "I just had to tell you that you're going to have to change rooms, the hotel made a mistake in the room arrangements. Here's the key to your new room, you're going to have switch tonight. It's room 124." Kara said, handing them the room card.  
  
"Thanks, Kara. We'll get right to it." Melaena laughed as Kara walked away.  
  
"I suppose we should start, huh?" Ayleiyah asked, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose." Melaena shrugged back. They started up to their room, gathered all their bags and went down the stairs to the hallway of their new room.  
  
As they turned into the hallway, a blast of cool air hit them, almost knocking them to the ground.  
  
"What the flying fuck was that?" Melaena asked cautiously.  
  
"I have no idea." Ayleiyah said.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Ayleiyah opened her eyes again, feeling herself laying on the ground somewhere, looking straight at Melaena. Melaena's eyes popped open as well, and her usually bright, confident azure eyes looked at Ayleiyah fearfully.  
  
"We're not in the hotel, are we?" Her now tiny voice echoed through the alley they had ended up in. This question caused Ayleiyah to look closer around her surroundings. It was definitely not the hotel.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She muttered, trying to push the fearful feeling in her gut down with a little humor.  
  
Ayleiyah took a better look around. She noticed that they were in a very dirty, trashy alley, and it was about dusk. The bags that they had been holding were scattered around them, still intact, which was more than Ayleiyah could say for herself.  
  
Cautiously she stood up and looked closer around the place. The gut feeling she had became much more of an understanding than a feeling. She knew that what had just happened to them was something extraordinary, something unexpected.  
  
"Melaena." Ayleiyah whispered.  
  
Melaena looked up at Ayleiyah with wondering eyes.  
  
"I have one thing to say." Ayleiyah started. "Carryin' tha bannah."  
  
Melaena gasped. Ayleiyah knew that Melaena had the same understanding Ayleiyah did. "You don't think."  
  
"Hey-" a young male's voice said, coming around the corner. "Who jis' said dat?"  
  
Melaena and Ayleiyah froze, unable to move or speak. The voice came around the corner, showing its ownership of a body. He was about 15 or so; dark- skinned, wearing knickers, a work shirt and a brown vest, and an old hat.  
  
"Who'a you?" The guy said in a think Bronx accent. He stepped closer to them and looked them both up and down.  
  
"Mebbe I should be asking what'a you?"  
  
"Uh." Ayleiyah started, then fell to the ground. 


	3. Curiosities

"Davey!" Boots yelled, running up to his friend. "Davey, you gotta see dis!"  
  
"What's the matter, Boots?" Davey asked, following Boots into the House.  
  
"Ya' gotta see dis!" The boy repeated. "Here 'e comes! Let 'im t'rooh!" Boots yelled, pushing the group of Newsies aside. "Davey's heah, fellas! Let 'im t'rooh!" They pushed through the crowd of Newsies surrounding the two girls lying unconscious in two of the bunks.  
  
"Wha.?" Dave asked.  
  
"I t'ink dey'a goils." Boots replied. All of a sudden one of them started to stir. "We's about ta find out." The room became silent as one of them sat up in the bed.  
  
**  
  
Ayleiyah rubbed her eyes groggily. Once the occurances of the past hour or so had come back to her mind, she was instantly aware and awake. She started to feel a little dizzy again when she saw the sight in front of her. She immediately came to the conclusion that her and Melaena were definitely not in the 21st Century. She looked at the crowd of 1900's- dressed boys surrounding her and Melaena, staring in awe.  
  
"Um.can I just ask-" Ayleiya stifled a laugh at the amazed looks and gasps she got. ".Where and WHEN am I?"  
  
David stepped forward. He had been standing next to Boots. "It's 8:00 and you're in the Newsboys Lodging House of Lower Manhattan." He said cautiously.  
  
Ayleiyah smiled. "Thanks. But what year is it?" She inquired. "This doesn't look like the year I was in an hour ago."  
  
David smirked at me as if Ayleiyah were a total moron. "Anyone would know that it's 1899." He said shortly. "But I want some answers."  
  
"What kind of answers?" Ayleiyah asked smartly, playing with his patience.  
  
"For starters, tell me who you are, where you're from, and how you got here." He demanded.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Ayleiyah replied sarcastically.  
  
He sighed. "Sorry.I'm Dave." He cautiously outstretched his hand towards Ayleiyah.  
  
Ayleiyah took his hand and shook it. "I'm Ayleiyah. And this is my best friend, Melaena. We're both 17 years old, and currently reside in Chicago, Illinois." She started. "But we really don't know how we got here.I don't think it was on purpose.we just.we were walking down the hall of our hotel here in NYC-we're on a vacation to the City. We were walking down the hall and suddenly we were both pretty much knocked out and then we woke up in that alley-and that's where we saw you," Ayleiyah pointed to Boots, "and passed out again."  
  
Boots stepped towards the girls and outstretched his hand. "Boots."  
  
"Hi." Ayleiyah said. "But."  
  
"Ayleiyah!" Melaena gasped, sitting up in the bunk beside her friend. Her face instantly twisted into a confused frown. "What the hell."  
  
"Dear, I was right. 'Member when I told you we were in-"  
  
"Yeah.we are?"  
  
"Yeah." Ayleiyah said, shooting Melaena a baffled look. Ayleiyah didn't really know what to make of it, and she could tell Melaena really wasn't awake enough to be aware of what was going on-it usually took her an hour to be semi-aware of her surroundings after she woke up.  
  
"Oh." Melaena said groggily, once again relaxing on the bunk.  
  
"Okay, anyway." Ayleiyah finished. "Except that I have to tell y'all one little detail about this situation. Not only are we from a totally different state, but we are from a different time too. I don't expect you to believe me, because I wouldn't believe it if I were you. But I'm telling the truth, and if Boots brought our bags here too, we can prove it."  
  
A little kid stepped forward. "What time a'ya from?" He asked innocently, a curious look on his face.  
  
"We're from the year 2000." Ayleiyah said. There were gasps around the room.  
  
"Prove it." A cynical voice echoed from the back of the crowd.  
  
"Did Boots bring our bags?" I asked, looking at Boots.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Lemme go get 'em." Boots said nervously, running into the other room. He came back out with our luggage, shaking his head and muttering, "Wait'll Cowboy heahs dis one." and shaking his head. Ayleiyah graciously took her carryon bag from Boots, opening it up.  
  
"Well, first of all, I guess I could start with how differently we're dressed." Ayleiyah pointed out. "From what I know, girls in this time wear dresses and stuff? Well, we're not quite in dresses." She stood up, demonstrating her point. She did feel out of place in her clothes. She was wearing her Old Navy "All-Terrain Capris", with her pink, orange and red striped halter top, also from Old Navy. She had a pair of pink, platform- heeled thong sandals on her feet. Melaena was wearing khaki flares and an orange, flare-sleeve sweater.  
  
"Second," Ayleiyah started, digging into her bag, "technology is much more advanced." She pulled out her purple Discman. "This is called a Discman. Ya ever heard of a gramophone?"  
  
"Yeah," Davey smirked. "We all know what a gramophone is."  
  
"Yeah, well. This pretty much does the same thing as one of those, except they don't need records or whatever." She pulled the CD out of it. "It reads these. They're called CD's, which stands for 'compact disc.' They're kinda like records, except there's a laser inside the Discman that reads the CD from the inside and converts the information stored inside there into sound." Ayleiyah went on, explaining several things; showing them magazines and letting them try things, finally earning their trust. Not surprisingly, Melaena had gone back to sleep (or rather, passed out again), a little too overwhelmed to deal with things at the moment; or just totally unaware of the situation.  
  
Eventually the people started clearing out, ready to go to bed. Dave, Boots, and Kid Blink stayed with the girls after they got permission from Kloppman for them to stay at the Lodging House until they got things worked out.  
  
The next hour passed, and since Melaena was dead to the world, Ayleiyah had gotten to know Davey and Boots pretty well. At about 9:30, Mush poked his head in.  
  
"Cowboy's heah, fellas." He said, beckoning Dave. Davey walked out of the room, greeting an unseen stranger. They spoke in hushed tones for a few minutes, and Dave pushed the stranger in through the doorway. He took one look at the girls and stood there, unmoving.  
  
"You must be Jack," Ayleiyah said, walking towards him. "Like we need all these introductions." Ayleiyah thought. "I've seen the movie enough times to know what Jack's favorite food is, let alone who the man standing in front of me is."  
  
**Jack P.O.V.  
  
I sure wasn't expectin' to see dis. Davey told me there was a couple'a goils from the future, but he didn't tell me they'd be so good-lookin', even though they were a little strange. Dat and I didn't really t'ink he was tellin' me da truth.  
  
"Y-yeah, I-I'm Jack Kelly." I stammered as she walked up to me.  
  
"I'm Ayleiyah." She said.  
  
**Ayleiyah P.O.V.  
  
One look and he had me hooked. I felt a twinge of chemistry in my gut as our eyes met. I could tell he felt something too. He looked away, a disturbed expression on his gorgeous face. He looked anxiously at Davey, silently begging for words.  
  
"Jack's our 'leader,' if you will. He's called Cowboy." Davey started. "He's the most respected Newsie in Manhattan."  
  
"Hey t'anks. Y'too kind ta me Davey, y'too kind." Jack laughed, the strain in his voice telling me that he was trying hard not to let his emotions get the best of him, whatever his emotions were at the time.  
  
"I think he wants you to prove to him you're from where.when-you said you were from."  
  
**Narrator  
  
Melaena was still sleeping, so it was up to Ayleiyah. Jack led her into another room and talked for awhile. She showed him magazines, clothes, technology; let him listen to music, gave him some pop and similar junk food; and a bunch of other things. After she had proven her honesty, the two just talked for awhile.  
  
**Jack P.O.V.  
  
I almost couldn't believe me own eyes. It's like they was trickin' me or sumthin. I could hardly see into the next minute...I never even tought about seeing into the next century. Looking at her I knew I would rather look at the next century than anyt'in else.  
  
**Narrator  
  
"So.are ya plannin' on stayin' heah at the House?" He asked Ayleiyah, his heart silently straining with hope.  
  
"Yeah, Kloppman said it was okay, since we didn't have anywhere else to go. He said that we could go around with you guys tomorrow, watch ya sellin' newspapers-maybe even learn how." She said, looking into his eyes. She smiled as she saw how brightly his hazel eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh is dat so?" He smiled, his eyes growing brighter by the second.  
  
"Yeah, that's so." Ayleiyah smiled back.  
  
"So d'y'got a family?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." She said. "Do you?"  
  
"Yeah, dey'a away. Y'know, lookin' for a place in Santa Fe. Ya' eva hoid of it?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. I've never been there, though. I've never been to that part of the country before."  
  
"Oh." He said, looking down. "So.d'ya miss 'em? Ya' fam'ly, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I always get a little homesick." Ayleiyah had to pause to swallow the lump in her throat. ".now that I think about it, will I ever see them again?" She wondered aloud, more to herself than to him..  
  
She swallowed another lump that had formed in her throat. Would she ever see them again? What if they were stuck there forever? Ayleiyah felt a fearful tear stream down her cheek. Jack noticed, and hesitantly moved closer to her and put his arm around her in comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't'a." He whispered, wiping the tear from Ayleiyah's eye. She could tell he felt kind of weird about what he was doing, but it felt right.  
  
"No, it's okay, I mean.I.ugh." She cried as she put her arm around his waist and buried her face in his embrace, wanting desperately to be comforted.  
  
He put his other arm around her and softly caressed her back, sweetly offering words of comfort. 


	4. First encounters

At dawn Jack woke up and realized that Ayleiyah was still asleep in his arms. He looked at her-she looked like an angel-his angel.  
  
"Me angel." He whispered. Although he'd never felt like this before, even with Sarah Jacobs, he simply knew everything that happened was right. It just was.  
  
"Hey Jack, how'd'ya sleep?" Mush yelled from across the room.  
  
"On me reah, Mush." Jack retorted sleepily.  
  
Mush laughed. "Heah dat, fellas? Didja heah what Jack said? I asked Jack how'e slept, and he said 'on me reah, Mush!' Ha ha!"  
  
Jack smiled at how easily Mush was amused. He noticed that still Ayleiyah hadn't moved a muscle. "Eida she died o' she's a pretty heavy sleepa." He thought. But Jack needed to get going so he nudged her a little.  
  
She looked up at me'n smiled sleepily. "How'd ya sleep?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She smiled slyly. "On me reah, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed. "How long've ya been awake?"  
  
"Long enough." She grinned up at him.  
  
"Well, it w's nice chattin', but I's best be goin' now. Gotta sell me papes." Jack muttered, looking at her beautiful face and smiling playfully. She smiled back and got up.  
  
"Thanks." Ayleiyah said softly as she stood up, fixing her clothes. He gave her a soft look.  
  
"Anytime, Me Jewels." He replied, kissing her cheek and walking back with the boys. Ayleiyah took this as an opportunity to get dressed. She put on her knee-length gray skirt with a yellow v-neck tank top-it was already hot. Just as she got her camisole over her chest, Jack barged in. She stood, unmoving, staring at Jack like she had never seen a male before.  
  
By the look on his face Jack had never seen a stomach before.  
  
"Uh.I.uh." Jack said, his face turning red.  
  
"Jack." Ayleiyah stuttered, then managed to quickly recover. "Never seen a stomach before?" she joked.  
  
"Actually.uh.no. Not a 'real' goil's." He said, looking away as if he had done something wrong. "Sorry."  
  
"Jack, I was kidding. I don't care. There's worse things than seeing my stomach. I just hope you're not emotionally damaged."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, yeah.so."  
  
"So." Ayleiyah said uneasily.  
  
"So I wuz wonderin'.ya gots anyt'in ta do today?" He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Nope. Melaena's already gone off with Blink."  
  
"D'ya wanna come wit' me t'day? I can show ya how ta sell papes." He said hopefully.  
  
Ayleiyah gave him a fake frown. "Ugh, you're kidding, right?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Not catching her sarcastic tone, Jack got a hurt look on his face. "Alright, well, I'd betta get goin'." He said softly as he started to walk away.  
  
"Jack." Ayleiyah said, walking up to him and turning him around by the shoulder. She looked into his sad eyes. "Jack," Ayleiyah smiled sympathetically. "I was being sarcastic. Of course I want to go with you. I can't imagine a better way of spending my day."  
  
"You mean dat?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I do too. Le's go!" He said, smiling, taking her arm in his and pulling her out the door.  
  
Later, after quickly catching up on Melaena's love life, Ayleiyah walked into Tibby's, where Jack and his friends were having their lunch.  
  
"Jewels, hey!" Jack yelled across the restaurant. As Ayleiyah walked over to Jack she noticed the girl sitting next to him, flirtatiously smiling and giggling at him.  
  
"Jewels, meet me pal, Sarah. Davey's sistah." He said, nudging the now scowling Sarah a little.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Ayleiyah said, trying to be polite. Ayleiyah found it quite obvious, at least in Sarah's fake smile and the roll of her eyes, that Sarah wasn't too happy to meet Ayleiyah.  
  
"Sarah, dis is me angel, Ayleiyah." Jack went on, giving Ayleiyah an affectionate smile with a proud twinkle in his eye  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too." Sarah said, not making eye contact. "I've heard a lot about you." She said through her teeth, at least attempting a sweet tone.  
  
"Oh." Ayleiyah said.  
  
"So Jewels." Jack pulled out a chair next to him. "Siddown, kid."  
  
Ayleiyah sat down next to him. "So, Sarah.how old are you?" She asked, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"18." She said. "One year older than Jack." She smiled up at him and giggled as she looked back down. "Jack tells me you're from.the future."  
  
"Yeah." Ayleiyah replied.  
  
"Tell me a little about it?"  
  
"A guy can neva heah enuf about his fucha." Jack said, leaning back in satisfaction.  
  
As Ayleiyah talked, Sarah seemed to have become more and more interested. She was nicer to Ayleiyah, although she could still see that glimmer in Sarah's eye.  
  
"Well, ladies," Jack interrupted. "Don' mean ta be rude, but Ise best be goin. The day's neah ova 'n' I ain't sold all me papes yet." He got up, smiling at Sarah.  
  
"Miss Sarah." He said, kissing her hand. Naturally she giggled coyly.  
"And me Angel." He leaned over, took Ayleiyah's hand and kissed her cheek softly. Ayleiyah kissed him back, running her fingers along his jawline.  
  
"I'll see you back at the Lodging House tonight, Cowboy." Ayleiyah mocked as Jack walked away.  
  
"Bye, Jewels."  
  
"You think I'm stealing Jack from you." Ayleiyah said, hoping to work things out between her and Sarah.  
  
"No, why would you ever think that?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes like a moron. "We're just friends."  
  
"Okay," Ayleiyah said in an unconvinced tone. "But if you have a problem, don't hesitate to bitch at me." She smiled.  
  
"Never." Sarah replied. 


	5. The Rally

"So Jewels." Jack said, matter-of-factly. It was about nightfall then, when Jack had decided to find out how Ayleiyah felt about him, and to let her know how much she meant to him. He had a plan all worked out.if she would go to the rally with him.  
  
"So Cowboy." Ayleiyah replied, walking across the floor with him.  
  
"I wanted to tell ya dat tomorrow, deah's a rally goin' on." He said, stepping out the window onto the roof. Ayleiyah walked out with him and laid down, looking at the stars.  
  
"What kind of rally?" She asked curiously. "Is it something bad?"  
  
"Naw, it's just a ting us Newsies do every once in awhile, y'know, ta get tagetha and catch up wit' each udda."  
  
"Cool." Ayleiyah replied, hoping he was going to ask what she thought he would ask.  
  
"So.ya wanna come wit' me?" He asked, looking over at Ayleiyah. "And Melaena can go wit' Blink?"  
  
She caught his eye. "Of course I'll go with you, I think it would be fun."  
  
"Good. It's a date, den." Jack said, smiling.  
  
Ayleiyah and Melaena went to bed after that, Jack and Blink joining the others to plan out the rally. Right before they left, Jack sat next to Ayleiyah on my bunk.  
  
"Me angel." Jack smiled proudly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well."  
  
Ayleiyah looked over at Blink, standing at Melaena's top bunk.  
  
"G'night, Sweethawt." He said sweetly, kissing her softly. Jack and Blink walked out of the room, turning the lights off, leaving the now darkened room.  
  
The girls slept in the next morning, not waking up until about noon, well after all the boys had left. Jack had left a note, saying that he would be back to get them before 2:30.  
  
2:15 rolled around, leaving the two friends in a frenzy to finish getting ready. Ayleiyah was finishing her makeup, as was Melaena. They were already dressed with their hair done, but had just started their makeup.  
  
Ayleiyah and Melaena stood in front of the full-length mirror, giving their dresses one last check-over. Ayleiyah's dress was a black, fitted, strapless gown with tonal floral and leaf embroidery down the side of the dress. She wore a black shrug with it, not wanting to bare too much; and black platform sandals that went with the dress. Melaena's dress was a silver two-piece: the top was a shimmery tube top with a handkerchief hem. The skirt was a faux wrap ballgown style skirt, also with a shrug and siver platform thongs.  
  
"Aren't you glad we ordered these from Delia's before we left for New York?" Ayleiyah asked.  
  
"The hell I am." Melaena replied, finishing her makeup.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Open up, ladies. I need to powda me nose." Jack said in a high-pitched, girly voice. The girls laughed and opened the door for him and Kid Blink. Jack and Blink stared at Ayleiyah and Melaena, speechless.  
  
"You look beautiful." Jack stuttered, walking up to Ayleiyah and kissing her hand. "Just like a fairy tale."  
  
"Thanks, Prince Charming." Ayleiyah whispered, kissing Jack's cheek. He turned bright red and smiled.  
  
"Well, I best be gettin' dressed meself." Jack said, walking into the bunkroom. He walked back out in a nice, gray suit.  
  
"It's a nice gift from Mista Pulitzah his-self." Jack said proudly. "He gave it to me when he wanted me to woik durin' the strike. He tried ta bribe me, can ya imagine dat? But I ain't no scabba, I got him." He said, throwing a couple of punches in the air.  
  
"It's very nice." Ayleiyah laughed. She smiled at him, running her fingers down his chest, feeling the soft fabric under her fingertips.  
  
"Shall we go?" Jack asked, taking Ayleiyah's arm.  
  
"We shall." She smiled, walking out after Melaena and Blink. When they got to the auditorium, Melaena and Blink went around to the front door, and Jack and Ayleiyah walked in the back door, along with all the other "leaders." They met up with Spot right away.  
  
"Well if it ain't Jack-be-Nimble, Jack-be-Quick." Spot said, spit-shaking with Jack. "Who's da lady, Jackey Boy?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, Spot. Dis me Jewels, Ayleiyah. Jewels, dis is Spot, the "mad dog" of Brooklyn. We go way back." Jack said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ayleiyah said as Spot kissed her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasha ta meet you, Miss." Spot said smartly, smiling up at Ayleiyah.  
  
"So wheah's ya lady, Spot? Too busy wit' herself ta come?" Jack joked. Spot defensively punched Jack in the arm.  
  
"She's not feelin' too good, ya know? Anyways, it'll be betta widout'a heah." Spot said.  
  
"Spot's lady, Sweets, is one'a dem real hoity-toity people, ya know the type? She's real giggly-goily, it's kinda annoyin' at times."  
  
"You bet it is." Spot said.  
  
Ayleiyah turned around as more boys walked through the back door, greeting Jack and Spot. Alyeiyah started to feel as if all eyes were on her, and when she turned around to look, she noticed that couple of newsies she didn't know were staring her down as they walked by, some giving a little hoot. Jack protectively took Ayleiyah's hand in both of his and kissed it, adoringly gazing into her eyes. He led her to the balcony, where they could see everyone. After a couple minutes in silence, Jack looked Ayleiyah in the eye.  
  
"I can't believe it." He trailed off.  
  
"What?" Ayleiyah asked curiously, smiling.  
  
"Da most beautiful goil in heah." He started, smiling. Thinking he was talking about someone else, Ayleiyah was instantly on the defense. He noticed and went on. ".is hangin' on to me hand. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Jack!" Ayleiyah giggled, blushing coyly.  
  
"Say, uh, Jewels."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wonderin'.will ya be my goil?"  
  
Ayleiyah smiled. "Yes." She kissed his cheek as he smiled widely and some guys from the far right section cheered.  
  
"Heya, fellas!" Jack waved down at them. He pointed to Ayleiyah and smiled.  
  
"Jewels!" They yelled up at Ayleiyah.  
  
"Hey guys!" She waved down. By then a lot of the stadium was staring up at them. Ayleiyah saw people pointing at her and whispering.  
  
"Hey," She nudged Jack. "Why are they all looking up here like that?"  
  
"Theah's a lot of fellas who would kill ta be wheah I'm standin' right now. Dese guys, dey ain't got no idea what it's like ta have a goil like you wit' 'em." He smiled. "And dat you're heah wit' da most impwotant newsy in heah." He joked.  
  
Ayleiyah laughed. "I see a few girls who are looking like they would do just about anything to be where I'm standing right now." She said slyly, pointing the group of girls out to Jack.  
  
"Ah, dose are Sarah's friends. Dey'a too giggly-goily, ya know?"  
  
"They want you." Ayleiyah replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Well dat's too bad cuz I don't want dem." Ayleiyah could feel his soft, warm breath on her neck as Jack whispered seductively in her ear, kissing the lobe.  
  
"Maybe you should go say 'hi' to'er, just ta make dem all mad." Jack suggested, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"You're terrible!" Ayleiyah shoved him a little. "But it's such a good idea." She smiled back, making her way down the balcony. Jack stayed in the back while Ayleiyah went to find Sarah and her friends, meanwhile trying to ignore all the whistles and catcalls from the men.  
  
Ayleiyah approached Sarah and her friends, and Sarah noticed her first. Sarah greeted Ayleiyah with a "Hello." at least attempting a warm, polite tone.  
  
"Hey, Sarah." Ayleiyah said. "I just thought I'd come and say hi. How are you guys?"  
  
"Very good, thank you. Girls, I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to go talk to my brother. Have a nice chat with Ayleiyah." She said snootily, introducing Ayleiyah and then walking away.  
  
"I really like your dress." Karen said. "I bet it was expensive."  
  
Not really knowing how to answer, Ayleiyah simply nodded a little.  
  
"How much did it cost? Where did you get it?" The little one, Moira, asked. Ayleiyah tried to change the subject, but Moira kept on. Ayleiyah gave in to the girl's whining and whispered in Moira's ear. "I got it from Delia's. It was about two hundred and eighty dollars. But don't say any-"  
  
"-TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTY DOLLARS?!?" She yelled, much to Ayleiyah's dismay. Ayleiyah cringed as all of their mouths dropped. "Mine cost five dollars!"  
  
"Anyway." Ayleiyah said, attempting to change the subject yet again.  
  
"So are you guys just here for the fun of it?" She asked curiously, "Or is there somebody special you're here to see?"  
  
"We're here to see Jack Kelly." Lucie and Amy said, giggling. "And Spot Conlon."  
  
"I'm here with Mush, we're going steady." Katherine said.  
  
"I'm just here with them." Moira said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm just here with my boyfriend." Ayleiyah said, not wanting to say who he was and upset the girls yet again.  
  
"Who's your boyfriend? Is he a newsy?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a newsy. My friend's here with Kid Blink." Ayleiyah said. "She's the one up in the front, see?" Ayleiyah pointed Melaena out, in attempt, avoiding the girl's other question.  
  
"What's your boyfriend's name? Maybe we know him." Amy said.  
  
"Uh." Ayleiyah started. "I don't think you know him."  
  
"You're just trying to avoid the question, aren't you? Come on, what's his name?" Karen said impatiently.  
  
Ayleiyah gave up after deciding that it was no use trying to hide it. "Jack Kelly." She said quietly.  
  
The girls laughed. "Yeah, and I'm here with Spot Conlon.I wish! Besides, he's seeing Sarah."  
  
"Okay," Ayleiyah said in annoyance. "Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"Good bye," They said, giggling at Ayleiyah's "joke." She walked back to the back side of the stage, where all the leaders were standing, waiting to start the rally.  
  
"Da rally's about to start, we's betta git goin'." Jack pulled Ayleiyah back to the curtain and stood to the side of the stage, just out of everyone's sight. "We gotta start it now." He said, grabbing Ayleiyah's hand. He started pulling her out onto the stage with him, smiling at her. Ayleiyah looked back at Spot, giving him a helpless look. Spot laughed and signaled her to stay out there in front of everyone with Jack. The crowd cheered. Jack walked to the center of the stage, right out in front, and released Ayleiyah's hand.  
  
"Carryin' da banna!" He yelled, raising his fists in the air, bringing an even more enthusiastic cheer from the crowd. I looked at Melaena, sitting in the front with Kid Blink.  
  
"Hey," He started, "We gots a couple'a new additions to da Club." He yelled. And ya' gonna meet'em." He grabbed Melaena's hand and pulled her up to the stage. She stood next to Ayleiyah, shooting her a terrified glance.  
  
"How 'bout dat!" Jack yelled, bringing another loud response. He pulled Melaena's hand, kissing it. "Dis, dis is Melaena. She's Blink's goil. Her and her friend showed up a few days ago, kinda by accident."  
  
The crowd cheered, emitting several whistles and whoops from the males. Jack let Melaena down, and grabbed Ayleiyah's hand. He pulled her next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"And dis." He started, "Dis is me sweethawt, Ayleiyah. My Newsies call'er 'Jewels.' Be nice, okay?" More whistles and cheers. Ayleiyah looked at Sarah and her friends; Sarah was scowling, glaring at Ayleiyah; her friends' mouths had dropped to the ground in disbelief. Jack held onto Ayleiyah's hand and called all the other leaders out onto the stage.  
  
Afterwards, Jack and his friends got lost in the crowd, just having a good time. Medda was singing, and Ayleiyah decided that she was going to go back to the Lodging House and meet Jack there after he had sold all his papers. She snuck into Medda's dressing room (Medda let the girls in there whenever they wanted) and changed into her flare jeans and a long-sleeved Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt. Ayleiyah hung her dress up in Medda's room, writing Medda a note telling her that Ayleiyah would pick it up later because she didn't feel like carrying it all the way back. Ayleiyah hummed to herself as she walked back down and out the door.  
  
As Ayleiyah started for the Lodging House, she felt someone following her. She turned around and saw the Delancy Brothers walking behind her. Ayleiyah quickened her pace as the fearful feeling in her stomach grew more and more urgent.  
  
Minutes later, Oscar grabbed Ayleiyah from behind. She turned around and shot him a glare, daring him to touch her again.  
  
"S'cuse, me, Miss." Oscar said politely, tipping his hat.  
  
"Kiss my ass." Ayleiyah retorted quietly, turning around and quickening her pace into a jog.  
  
"Umph!" Morris surprised her by 'bumping' into her from the front. She fought them as much as she could as they dragged her into an alley.  
  
"Hey theah, Sweet thang. How's about we have ahselves a good time." Oscar cooed, pinning Ayleiyah to the ground. The more she fought them, the more violent they got.  
  
"Whatsa matta, 'Jewels?' Ain't got ya Cowboy ta save ya?"  
  
"Kiss my fuckin' ass. When he finds you, he's gonna to kick BOTH your asses!" She screamed. She felt lightheaded as punch after punch was delivered to her body. She felt dizzy, almost wanting to give up. Her body ached under the pressure. 


	6. Sweets and Scars

**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
As I was walkin' back to da Lodgin' House, I hoid Osca 'n' Morris makin' some noise. I went closer to see what all da commotion was about.  
  
"Whatsa matta, 'Jewels?' Ain't got ya Cowboy ta save ya?" I hoid Osca say. Dey had Me Angel. My papes fell to da ground as I took off in da direction of the alley. As I got up to 'em, I saw 'em punchin' my Jewels an' touchin' her where even I don't t'ink about touchin' her. I tapped Morris on da shoulder and toyned him around.  
  
**Narrator  
  
"'S not nice ta do dat, Morris." Jack said, punching him until he was lying on da ground, bawling like a baby. "Specially to a goil.to my goil."  
  
"Osca." Jack said, now approaching the other Delancy Brother, who was standing over Ayleiyah as if that would protect him any. "I's jist not nice." Jack warned, chasing him out of the alley.  
  
Jack looked at Ayleiya, lying on the ground, her sweet face covered in bruises and blood. He knelt on the ground and picked her up, carrying her all the way to the Lodging House.  
  
Jack and Spot helped to clean her up and made sure she was okay before Spot left Jack alone with Ayleiyah.  
  
When Spot left, Jack sat beside Ayleiyah, who was lying in his bunk. She looked at him and a tear fell out of her frightened eyes. She slowly lifted her hand up and softly touched Jack's cheek. Jack flinched a little as she ran her fingahs over the black eye that Morris had given him at his futile attempt to fight back at Jack.  
  
"I'm sorry." She choked out, moving her eyes away from him, another tear streaming down her cheek.  
  
"No." Jack knelt down beside her, holding her trembling body in his arms. "Don't say dat. Osca 'n' Morris, dey should be sorry. Not you, I was jus' protectin' me Angel from dem."  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
I wanted'a kiss 'er, but I stopped myself. I didn't know if it was a very good decision on my paht. Instead, I kissed her lightly on tha cheek.  
  
She put her hand on da back of my neck and played with my hair a little, finding a smile for me underneath her pained expression.  
  
As if she'd been readin' my mind, she pulled me face down to hers and then I felt her soft lips touchin' my bottom lip. She pulled away and looked me deep in da eyes. I licked my parched lips an' kissed'er again, this time longah an' sweetah. I'd neva had such a beautiful kiss.  
  
**Narrator  
  
"Aww, ain't dat sweet." Spot's voice broke through Jack's thoughts. "A woid wit' ya, Cowboy."  
  
Jack reluctantly pulled away. He looked Ayleiyah in the eyes and she smiled.  
  
"Go talk to him." She whispered.  
  
Jack walked out of the room with Spot.  
  
"So Jackey Boy," Spot started. "Deah's talk."  
  
"Oh yeah? About what?"  
  
"About'cha goil."  
  
"Yeah, what about'er?" Jack asked defensively.  
  
"Summa dem Hahlem Boys talkin' like dey wanna steal'ah."  
  
"Oh yeah, well dey gotta get past me foist."  
  
"You?" Spot smirked. "Against all a'dem Hahlem Boys? Dat's why I'm tellin' ya dat Brooklyn's protectin'er too. 'Cuz we like your Jewels, and we don't want nobody but you ta have'a."  
  
"Aww, Spot, how very kind a'ya." Jack replied, feeling a little better about the situation. "So now she gots about a hundred bodyguards, includin' my Boys, of course."  
  
"I t'ink dat'll be enough for dem Hahlem Boys. One taste'a dat and dey'll be gone like nuthin' eva happened." Spot replied.  
  
"Ya tink we should tell'a?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Naw, it can wait." Spot replied. "I's suah ya gots betta t'ings ta talk about wit'a."  
  
"True." Jack said. "So, Spot, t'anks f'all y'help. Yer a true pal, a real gentleman." Jack replied, punching Spot playfully..  
  
"I know."  
  
"See ya latah, Spot."  
  
"Bye, Jack."  
  
*~* ONE WEEK LATER: Ayleiyah's P.O.V.  
  
Melaena and I sat in the bunkroom of the Lodging House. We were alone that evening; there was a big headline on the Evening Edition so everyone was out to sell.  
  
Night was falling and we entertained ourselves in the bunkroom: listening to music, talking, anything that could get us closer to what we were used to.  
  
We sat on the bunk with pop and jellybeans; magazines, and CD's, conversing like we were 'home,' back in the future.  
  
"I miss this." I said. "I haven't really done anything with you this past week. We need to catch up."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Melaena said thoughtfully. She took a sip of her pop and looked at me. "Do you think we'll be stuck here forever?"  
  
"I don't know. But if something got us here, it has to be able to get us back." I replied, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"What goes up must come down, right?" Melaena pointed out.  
  
"But, the way I see it, is I'd rather be here with Jack, than be in the future with.virtually no one worthwhile." I said.  
  
"True, I don't know how I'd deal without Blink, I mean.god, I can't even explain." Melaena drifted off in a daze.  
  
"You know what I miss the most, besides the obvious?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"BOWLING!" We said together.  
  
"I wonder if bowling alleys have been invented yet." We wondered.  
  
We put 'N SYNC's new album in and the song "Bye, Bye, Bye" came blasting on my little mini-speakers.  
  
"I love this song!" We exclaimed as the beat filled the room. Instantaneously, we hopped up and began dancing. Being that we were both very animated, comedic dancers, we soon fell to the ground, doubled over in laughter.  
  
We sat down again, going through my latest issue of dELiA*s catalog, picking out clothes we really liked.  
  
For the next hour, we chatted about everything, like we used to: gossiping, giggling, joking; girl stuff.  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
Me, Crutchy, an' Kid Blink walked up to da door of da bunkroom. We hoid tha goils laughin' an' listnin' to some kinda music, so we sat outside the door for a coupla minutes, kinda watchin 'em.  
  
"So dis is what goils in da fucha do, huh? Pretty interesting." Crutchy said.  
  
"Very." I said quietly, takin' a peek tru da crack in da door. I had neva really seen Jewels actin' like she must've at home befoah. It was almost mesmerizing. I tink I partly fell for'er b'cuz she was such a mystery, sumthin' I could unlock and find treasa. I was right. Maybe dat's why da boys call'er "Jewels."  
  
Suddenly Ice (Melaena-we called'a dat cuz'a her eyes) opened da dooh, walkin' out.  
  
"Whoa, what're you guys doing out here?" She asked, motioning for Jewels to get up.  
  
"Well.uh." Blink started noivously.  
  
"Well, we's saw youse in deah havin' so much fun, and we didn't wanna distoib nobody." I said sweetly, kissin' me angel's hand.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" She asked.  
  
"Not too long, jus'a coupla minutes." I says.  
  
"Well then."  
  
*~*LATER THE NEXT DAY: Narrator  
  
"Fellas!" Spot's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairway.  
  
"Well if it ain't Spot." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Ya gots a problem wit' dat?" Spot jokingly asked.  
  
"Maybe." Jack said.  
  
"Sweets wanted'a meet Jewels, she's been hearin' so much about'a, she wanted'a see'a for real in poison." Spot said, pulling some girl up by the hand. She wasn't too pretty, but from the looks of it, she thought so.  
  
"So Jewels, dis is Sweets." He said as she curtseyed. Ayleiyah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "And Sweets, dis is'a newest memba of'da Club, Ayleiyah, othawise known as 'Jewels.' And da udda new one I toldja 'bout, Ice."  
  
"Hey, Sweets." Ayleiyah said sweetly, not wanting to curtsey, since she really didn't know how and didn't care to know how. Sweets was caking on the "better than thou" attitude and it was pissing Ayleiyah off already.  
  
Ayleiyah knew Jack didn't like Sweets, so she looked at him and made a face while Sweets was getting flirty with Spot. Jack made an acquiescent face back.  
  
"Well, we'a gonna leave you two goils alone ta get ta know each udda." Spot said. "Ain't dat right, Jackey boy?"  
  
"Uh.yeah." Jack said, walking down the stairs with Spot.  
  
"Oh, sunnuvabitch." Ayleiyah muttered under her breath. That was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you." Sweets said, probably hoping Ayleiyah would tell her the same about herself.  
  
"Oh? Good stuff, I hope." Ayleiyah said. Sweets' face dropped. Oops, shut down. One point for Ayleiyah.  
  
"Yes, Spot tells me you came from the future. I couldn't possibly believe just his word on something outrageous like that, so I had to come over here and see for myself. It's obvious that you're not from this time. What year are you from?"  
  
"2000." Ayleiyah said as her eyes popped open wide.  
  
"What's it like?" Sweets asked.  
  
"It's very different.technology has come a long way, and so have people; civil/female/children rights, and stuff like that. Different fashions, too, as you can see. This is what girls in my year wear. In my time, we wear what's comfortable and what looks good. And what we like."  
  
"So you don't ever wear dresses?"  
  
"Well, we do. Just not every day. I usually wear a dress for special occasions, but nothing like the dresses that are the fashion now. I'll show you some clothes from the future." Ayleiyah said, bringing Sweets into the bunkroom to show her some magazines and catalogs. Ayleiyah also showed her some examples of what technology has done. Sweets seemed to be interested, until she forgot that she had loosened up and stopped the "better than thou" attitude. Ayleiyah had just mentioned for Sweets to tell a bit about herself, and Sweets stopped talking all of a sudden, stuck her nose in the air and got that tone again. It was sickening.  
  
"Well, I was an orphan as a child," She started snootily. "And that's where Spot and I met-at the orphanage. When we were about 10 years old, I was adopted by the Governor of Rhode Island. I was the richest and most esteemed girl in the state. I never knew what had become of Spot, until I received a letter in the mail from Carole, our orphanage mother, telling me that our papers said that Spot and I were betrothed and were to marry. So my mother let me go off on my own, and I came back here to tell Spot the news."  
  
"So how'd he react?" Ayleiyah asked, pretending to be interested.  
  
"It was hard, but he finally got used to the idea. We had a couple problems before I could tell him. But he's not ready to settle down just yet, and besides, he wants to get some more money saved because he doesn't want me to have to pay for everything-but I can, though. We decided to wait a little until we actually got married. So I'm staying at the Brooklyn Lodging House."  
  
God, she talked nonstop. "Well, that's cool." Ayleiyah said, when in all actuality, Ayleiyah wanted to smack her, she was so prissy and annoying.  
  
Luckily, Melaena saved her. She came bursting into the bunkroom.  
  
"ALLIE!" She practically yelled.  
  
"WHAT!" Ayleiyah yelled back at Melaena, noticing that she looked a little panicked.  
  
"There's a fight.outside, you can see it from the window." Melaena said, pulling Ayleiyah over to the window.  
  
"With who?" Ayleiyah asked.  
  
"Harlem, against Brooklyn and Manhattan." She said. "Harlem wanted to kidnap you, but Spot found out and told Jack, and both Brooklyn and Manhattan were going to make sure that didn't happen. But I'm supposed to keep you in this building." Melaena said, out of breath.  
  
"They said WHAT!?" Ayleiyah yelled, running down the steps to the door. She hid behind the frame, peeking out at the fight. Everyone was screaming obscenities, throwing punches wherever their fists went.  
  
After a well-fought battle, Harlem "retreated." The boys rejoiced and danced around a little, basking in their own joy. As did Jack, for awhile, anyway. He was pretty beaten up. He walked in when he saw Ayleiyah, a smile on his bruised, bloody face.  
  
"Jack." Ayleiyah said, amazed.  
  
"We got'em." He said quietly. 


	7. Feelings

"Jack, let's go get you cleaned up. Come on." She said, a fearful feeling arising in her stomach. It was kind of scary to see him so hurt. Ayleiyah felt like it was her fault. She grabbed a moist towel and blotted all of the blood off his face. He winced a little as she cleaned up the cuts by his eyes, his lip, shoulders, chest, and several other places. When he was all cleaned up and bandaged, he put his shirt back on and took Ayleiyah's hand.  
  
"Thank you." He said politely, staring her in the eyes. "We don't have to worry about dem eva botherin' us again."  
  
"No, Jack. Thank you. I feel bad, you should have just let them take me or something, I mean, it would've saved a lot of trouble and pain." She replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey-it was woyth da trouble and pain, cuz it woulda been more trouble and pain if you were in Hahlem instead'a heah, wit' me." He ran his hand down Ayleiyah's arm. "I woulda lost me goil.and me best friend." He leaned forward and kissed Ayleiyah's lips, softly and sweetly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same. When their lips parted, Ayleiyah hugged Jack and laid her head on his strong shoulder as he held her.  
  
"Do you feel dat?" He asked her, kissing the top of her head. "I can feel ya heart beatin'."  
  
"I feel yours, too."  
  
The couple parted and went into the bunkroom with Kid Blink, Melaena, Spot, and Sweets. Spot and Blink were telling the girls about the fight, with crazy antics and the full-blown obscenities. Ayeliyah found it just a tad bit evident that Sweets disapproved of Spot's use of language. Ayleiyah rolled her eyes and silently told the girl to get over it.  
  
Night had fallen by then, and Ayleiyah and Jack wanted to go for a little walk, sort of a "date." Ayleiyah changed into a knee-length pink skirt and a pink tank top with a little ribbon at the scoop neck. Right before she walked downstairs to meet back up with Jack, she studied her mirror image. It was the same girl as she was, as she had always been. The color and fit of her skirt brought out her tan skin and long, thin legs and body. Her long, golden brown ringlets had already been sunbleached by the spring sun. Her dark brown eyes were black now, full of intensity. They had always changed shades with her mood-lighter when she was upset, darker when she was happy. But they had never been completely black until now. Ayleiyah pondered the reason for this, but quickly pushed the idea out of her mind as she finished applying her makeup and walked down the stairs to meet Jack.  
  
"Ya look gwogeous, Jewels." Kid Blink said, taking Ayleiyah's arm. "Cowboy's waitin' outside. Come on." Blink left her at the doorway, and she looked outside. Ayleiyah saw Jack standing all by himself, staring up at the stars. She snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his broad shoulder. He turned around, a smile on his face, and kissed her lips sweetly.  
  
"Ya look beautiful." He whispered, taking her hand. They slowly walked down the street, talking and laughing with each other. Ayleiyah noticed now something she had never seen before-Jack's estimation. He had a leadership thing going on, and everyone seemed to pick up on that, especially the girls. As the couple walked by the bars and restaurants, any girl in sight would stare at him and giggle to her friends about him. Jack was a ladykiller. He was respected by everyone who know who he was, and admired by all the women.  
  
After some time, they finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Jack stopped at the middle of the bridge and turned towards the moon overlooking the water. He leaned up against the rail and looked at Ayleiyah. She cocked my head a little in question of his actions, but he pulled her to the rail with him and pointed to the stars shining overhead.  
  
"When I was little." He started quietly. ".My mudda always told me dat all da stahs were angels lookin' down on us." He looked at Ayleiyah quickly, then focused back on the stars. "She tol' me, if I eva get lost, to ask da stahs ta guide me."  
  
Jack turned to Ayleiyah now, looking her in the eyes with such determination, such intensity. "I'm ain't jus' a pooah street rat wit' nuttin' goin' on up heah," He tapped his head, "ya know? I'm somebody, just like everybody else. I got feelins, ya know? Sometimes.sometimes I wunda if dey know dat?" He looked at Ayleiyah, as if for reassurance. She ran her fingers down his arm and looked intently into his determined hazel eyes.  
  
"I think they do. Because they're all the same way. And I know. I saw behind your image from the second I saw you. Don't doubt that your friends know the same thing. Crutchy, Mush, Blink, Race, they all know you deep down. They know what kind of person you are underneath what they see."  
  
Jack smiled. "You mean dat? Or'ya just tellin' me dat cuz it's what I wanna heah?"  
  
"I mean it." Ayeliyah whispered as Jack leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"You're an angel," He said quietly as he momentarily pulled away. Their lips met again, locked in a deep kiss. Ayleiyah closed her eyes, deeply savoring the moment. She'd never had such a kiss in her life. This was a kiss better than any she could ever have dreamed of.  
  
To her surprise, minutes later, Ayleiyah pulled away, gasping for air; partially because she was out of air, but also because.she felt something.  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
She looked deep into my eyes, wit' a surprised look on her face. "Whatsa matta?" I asked curiously. Frankly I was a little flabbahgasted myself.  
  
"Jack." She stahted. ".I.I, don't know. I felt.kiss me again, like you just did."  
  
So I kissed her again, even though I was wonderin' what all dis was for (not dat I didn't enjoy kissin'er again). I pulled away, breathless, givin' her a curious look since I couldn't find woids ta say nuthin'.  
  
"I.Jack, I can't explain it." She said, a smile on her face. "I felt.I felt something I've never felt before.I've never felt something so deeply, I can't.it was so overwhelming, I've never had a kiss like that before.oh my god, I'm sorry.I sound like an idiot." She said.  
  
I smiled at'a. "Ya don't hafta explain it." I said. "I felt it too."  
  
**Narrator  
  
Overwhelmed, Ayleiyah hugged him. She wanted this kiss to be something special, something She'd cherish. Jack wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. She felt so safe, so secure when she was in his arms.  
  
They held each other, standing in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, for what seemed like eternity.  
  
**  
  
Jack quietly inhaled as he held her. She smelled so good, the sweet citrus scent becoming stronger with each breath he took in. It was then that Jack realized how much Ayleiyah meant to him. She made him feel like a real person, a person with feelings. He knew she was one of the few that really understood him. And she was so beautiful, how did he manage to get a girl like her? He knew that she could have whomever she wanted, but she had chosen him-why?  
  
Jack quickly decided that it didn't matter. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. "We'd betta be goin' back, gotta get up eoily tomorra." He said, not wanting to let go.  
  
Ayleiyah hugged Jack tight for a couple more seconds, and then they both walked back to the Lodging House. 


	8. She's a Fighter

"Heya, Cowboy." Jack heard Oscar Delancy's voice echo behind him. Jack turned around to face him, still walking forward.  
  
"Well, if it ain't me favorite Delancy brudda." Jack replied cockily, then turning back around to walk with Ayleiyah. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get back to da Lodgin' House."  
  
"Ah, naw, Cowboy, stay and play a little while." Oscar insisted. Jack tried with all his might to ignore him so he didn't cause any trouble in front of Ayleiyah, but Oscar pushed Jack from behind, not taking 'no' for an answer. Jack kept walking his strong hands balled up in fists. Oscar pushed Jack again, harder this time, and out of the blue, Ayleiyah turned around, gave him a right hook, and he went flying to the ground.  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
She walked ova to him, gave him anudda punch square on da nose, an'he stahted to swing. She ducked and got 'im in da stomach. Osca Delancy was gettin' beat by a goil-I was so amazed I couldn't move. I tink Osca was more amazed dan I was, dough. He jis' stood deah, lookin' funny at'ah, like he wanted'a do somethin' to'a.  
  
"I dare you." She said, lookin' him straight in da eye. "I dare you to touch me. Do it." She threatened. "Otherwise get the hell outta here before I kick your ass for what you did to me last week."  
  
He looked at'a wit' huge eyes, den toined around and ran like a little kid from her, whimperin' like a baby. I just stood deah, lookin' at her.  
  
"So, was that a show or what?" She asked, waklin' up to me. I just looked at her, speechless.  
  
"I know, I know, too good for words. Come on, let's go." She said, grabbin' me arm and pullin' me back to da Lodging House, which was only about a quahtah mile away. As we got closa, I noticed all da Newsies standin' outside. Dey stahted cheerin' when we got closa.  
  
"It's a true match for ya, Cowboy." Racetrack said, shakin' me hand like an idiot. Dey was all cheerin' for Jewels-dey had seen da whole fight. Blink walked up ta Jewels an' laid Les' toy sword on her shoulda, makin'ah get down on 'er knees.  
  
"I now dub thee," he said, clearin' his throat, tryin' to sound all proper and junk, "Cowgoil." The crowd erupted in cheeahs. Jewels just laughed and Blink pulled'a offa her knee.  
  
"Just hope dey neva disagree." Mush yelled from da back. We all laughed. "It could get bloody."  
  
**Ayleiyah's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, it was kind of funny. "I've never actually done that before to anyone." I said. "He just pissed me off, and I couldn't help but remember what they did last week, so I went for it. It was pretty fun. The look on his face was a classic."  
  
"Come on, kid, le's all go in and get some sleep. We'a gonna need it tamorrow when both da Delancy bruddas show up for moah. And den we can get dem back in da slamma, wheah dey was befoah dey got thrown back onto the streets." Jack said, grabbing my hand. "I'm proud'a my goil fer standin' up f'herself." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"I think I mostly surprised him, I doubt he's ever had a girl beat him up before. But at home, girls are just as tough, if not tougher, than some guys are. Athleticism is important. It's nice knowing that I actually am strong enough to defend myself now."  
  
He laughed. "I'd probably get soaked if I eva went to your home."  
  
"Naw, it's not, like, a regular occurance or anything. It's just something you should be prepared for. Girls can't be wimps anymore, or they won't make it anywhere in life. As I always say, 'Girls can do anything.' A girl can do anything a guy can do. If not more and better." I said.  
  
"Oh, really?" He asked me, giving me a surprised look. Lookin' at goils tuhday, ya'd neva guess. I wish goils weh like dat now. Now, ya gotta be careful wit' 'em, dey'ah too fragile and ya can't even play around wit' 'em, ya know?"  
  
I laughed. "Do you really?"  
  
"Well.now dat I t'ink about it, I'd probably get moah black eyes dan I do now." He laughed with me. "But if dey was all like you I'd be a much happiah man."  
  
I hugged him. "We'd better be getting to bed, or else I'm not getting up early in the morning." I said, scowling at the idea of getting out of bed before noon.  
  
"Yeah." He said, walking in behind me. "Besides, I gotta be ready ta protect ya from da Delancy's."  
  
I turned around and hit his arm, causing him cry out in pain. "I can fend for myself, thank you." I laughed, letting him know I was kidding.  
  
"Dat seems ta be da case." He said, smiling and giving me a good-night kiss.  
  
"Hey," I whispered before he got up into his bunk, "Thanks for the night, Jack. It was wonderful." I smiled.  
  
"Glad ta be of soivice, 'Cowgoil.'" He said. "Besides, it was jis' cuz I was havin' so much fun m'self."  
  
*~*THE NEXT MORNING: Narrator  
  
Ayleiyah woke up the next morning to Jack, standing over her and smiling a viciously evil smile.  
  
"Wake up, Sleepin' Beauty. 'S time ta go."  
  
"Five more minutes," She muttered, burying herself under the blankets. "I'll get up."  
  
"I know's ya too well, Allie." He laughed. "Ya won't get up in fifty minutes, much less five."  
  
"So?" Ayleiyah asked from under her pillow. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"So ya gonna leave jis' me ta fight da Delancy Bruddas? Come on now, dat ain't faih!" He whimpered.  
  
"Ugh." She threw her pillow at him. "For you, that's nothing new."  
  
"Well.yeah, but now I gots someone ta fight 'em wit', get up!" He threw the pillow back at her. He turned his smile into a sweet pout. "Please?" He whined.  
  
Ayleiyah couldn't resist. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, getting ready. "Give me 20 minutes," She said. "I'll meet you at the Distribution Center."  
  
"Ya promise? Ya promise ya won't go back ta bed afta I leave?" He asked.  
  
Ayleiyah hesitated-the thought had crossed her mind. But she couldn't leave him there like that. "I promise. Just don't get mad if I'm a little late. You know how Kloppman likes to chat with me."  
  
"Okay." He said, and left me to get ready. She took a shower, got dressed in her khaki flares and put on a navy blue, knit ribbed, empire waist camisole that lay just above her belly button. It was her favorite summer outfit.  
  
Ayleiyah hummed as she put on her makeup and did her hair. She walked down the staircase and tried to sneak past Kloppman. He loved chatting with her, about so many different things it was hard to keep track. It wasn't that Aylieyah didn't like talking to him; she just didn't want to be late to the Distribution Center.  
  
She managed to get out the door, and started for the Distribution Center.  
  
Ayleiyah looked ahead and saw Kid Blink just turning onto West 57th Street, parading down the street in his usual stance; hands in pockets, looking up at the sky. "Blink!" She yelled, grabbing his attention.  
  
"Heya, kid!" He said, walking up to Ayleiyah and wrapping his left arm around her in a slight hug. "What's new?"  
  
"Nuthin much, how about you?" She asked.  
  
"Evert'in's fine, I guess."  
  
"You guess? What's the matter, Blink?"  
  
Blink looked at Ayleiyah with his one good eye, once again sticking his hands in his pockets. "Maybe you can tell me somethin."  
  
"What? Is it about Melaena?"  
  
"Well.yeah." He started. "I just wanted'a know, uh.back in youse guys's time, was theah somebody.did she have a.somebody she loved? Was she somebody's goil?" he looked at Ayleiyah, silently pleading her to tell him what he wanted to hear.  
  
She stared blankly at him for a second. "Umm.well there was this guy named Josh."  
  
Blink stared at Allie, his face dropping.  
  
".They had been going out for almost a year, and then he broke up with her. A lot of things happened after that, and he and a bunch of other people really messed her up, ya know? She was still in love with him and he kept sending her mixed signals, you know-one minute, crying to her and the next ignoring her? It was really hard for her, sometimes we wondered if she'd make it through. But I think, because of you, she's over him. And I'm glad she has you now. I like you a lot better than I liked Josh-I disliked him from the beginning. And I know you'll treat her the way she needs and deserves to be treated. You deserve each other." Ayleiyah said, suddenly realizing that she was rambling.  
  
But that didn't matter when she saw the look on Blink's face. "Really?" He beamed, his good eye sparkling. "Ya mean dat?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course I mean that. I couldn't ask for a better guy to take care of her. You're the best, Blink."  
  
"Naw, you'ah da best! T'anks sweethawt!" He said. "I gotta go find'ah!" He smiled at Ayleiyah as she shook her head, laughing at his excitement.  
  
"You'ah a true friend, kid." He said, giving the girl a hug and kissing her cheek. Allie kissed him back and they went off to find the others. Kid Blink danced the whole way to the Distribution Center, reminding Ayleiyah of a little kid who'd just found his previously lost puppy. She found it rather humorous.  
  
"Ahh, deah dey is!" Jack yelled, waving at the approaching two from the line inside the gates. "Heya fellas!" Blink yelled, practically galloping to Melaena, wrapping his arms around her, both of them enlocked in a deep kiss. Allie smiled; they were so cute together.  
  
"Heya, Jewels." Jack said, pulling Ayleiyah close to him.  
  
"Nice to see ya, Cowboy." She laughed, kissing his cheek. "Any word from the Delancy's?"  
  
"Actually, uh, theah won't be-I hoid dat dey got thrown back in da slamma. Summa dem Bulls found out what happened, and dey got'em both. So we won't be seein' any'a dem for awhile."  
  
"Aww, I was kind of looking forward to seeing them again." Ayleiyah remarked, smiling. By then, Jack had gotten up to the window. "Da usual." he said, tossing the man a half-dollar. "I was too, kid. But tha's okay, it's one less black eye for da both of us." 


	9. Trust

**Ayleiyah's P.O.V.  
  
Later that night back at the Lodging House, Jack, Melaena, Blink, Race, and I were sitting around a table, playing a friendly game of poker. Suddenly Sarah and Sweets walked in together, which was a surprise being that they hated each other. By the looks on their faces, I knew something was up. I glared at them as they walked up to Jack.  
  
"Ah-hem." Sweets cleared her throat, practically begging for attention. "Jack, can I see you alone please?"  
  
"Uh.suah." he said, giving me a strange look and getting up.  
  
"And Ice, too, please." Melaena gave Blink a quick peck on the lips and got up, ascending the stairs with Jack and the two girls.  
  
"What's dis all about?" Blink asked me. I shrugged.  
  
"Who knows, they're probably telling them some crazy story. It has to be something they made up, otherwise they wouldn't be in here together-they hate each other. But they hate me and Melaena more. I'm sure it's a conspiracy or something." I said, only half joking.  
  
"Yeah, I bet."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the girls came down. Sarah asked for Blink and me to go upstairs. The other two wanted to talk to us. The girls left as we walked up the stairs in anticipation. We walked in the bunkroom to see Melaena sitting on a bunk, crying; Jack was perched on the windowsill, a forlorn look on his face, staring out into the night. Blink and I looked each other, almost knowing what was going to come of this.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling a little panicked.  
  
"Why don't you tell us." Jack muttered coldly, glancing into my eyes, then looking back at the stars.  
  
"I don't understand.what's this all about? What did they say to you?"  
  
"I thought you were my friend." Melaena said bitterly, walking up to me with tears in her eyes. She threw her long, jet-black hair behind her as she stared at me. I glanced at Blink, who had a worried look on his face. I could tell it hurt him to see Melaena so upset, knowing he couldn't help.  
  
"I.thought so too.what is this about?" I said, confused.  
  
"I finally find someone.someone who treats me right, someone I love, and you had to.you had to have him for yourself.and you have your own. I don't understand you."  
  
"What?" Kid Blink said, outraged. "What did'ey say to you? Who put that idea into your heads?"  
  
"They told us everything." Melaena started. "They said that they saw you and Kid Blink in the street this morning, kissing. Kissing. Kissing the guy I love. Why?"  
  
Blink looked at her, baffled. She had just said that she loved him. I saw a tear trickle out of the corner of his good eye. I stood, speechless.  
  
"Ice, sweethawt.heah's what really happened. It's not what dey say." Blink pleaded, looking at her, then me.  
  
"Jewels was walkin' up ta me, we weh walkin to da gates togeda.I was worried 'bout you, so I asked'ah for help. She helped me out, so I gave'a a hug and a little peck on da cheek. Dat's all, sweethawt. I sweah's, it was nuttin' else." He tried to embrace her, but she pulled away.  
  
"How do we know dat, d'ough?" Jack said, moving away from the window, his gorgeous face twisted into a hurt frown. His eyes were cloudy, but I knew he wouldn't let the tears through. Suddenly I realized the tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"You guys know how much Sarah and Sweets hate Melaena and I," I started, hoping to make a point. "You know they would do anything to rip Jack and me apart, too. Especially Sarah. Now who do you trust more, us or them?" I cried, storming out of the room. I walked out onto the quiet, darkened streets and sat down on a bench, sobbing; partly in anger and partly in hurt. After a few minutes, I felt an arm around me. It wasn't Jack's or Blink's. I looked down at the shoes: Mush.  
  
"Y'okay, Allie?" He asked softly, tipping my chin up to look at him. Mush was the only one who called me "Allie" all the time. "I hoid dem goils talkin outside."  
  
"My head popped up. "What did they say?" I asked, hoping Mush could help out.  
  
"Well, they was laughin, and Sarah was talkin' about finally havin' Jack to herself.an' Sweets said dat it was da best story she ever twisted up in her life."  
  
"Come with me." I stood up and pulled a baffled Mush back into the Lodging House with me. We walked upstairs. Kid Blink was sitting outside, his head in his hands, crying quietly. I lightly backhanded his shoulder, signaling him to come with.  
  
He looked at me uncertainly.  
  
"Mush's gonna help us." I whispered. Mush walked into the bunkroom alone, greeting the two. Blink and I stood outside the door, listening.  
  
"Heya." He started.  
  
"Hey Mush." Jack said, a sad, empty tone filling his words.  
  
"Saya, Jack, Melaena, can I tell ya's somethin?"  
  
"Sure, Mush." Melaena said quietly.  
  
"Well, a little bit ago, when Sarah and Sweets was leavin', I hoid'em talkin." He started. "I didn't know what dey was talkin' about, but I hoid'em laughin, and I hoid Sarah say dat she was glad she could finally have Jack to herself, and Sweets told'a dat it was da best story she eva twisted up in her whole life."  
  
I looked at Blink, who still had tears of anguish streaming down his cheeks. "I even got teahs in me bad eye." He muttered. I reached over and hugged him. "I can't believe dey did dat to us."  
  
"Me neither, Blink. Me neither."  
  
We listened again. This time, silence. Then: "So you'a sayin' that dey made dis all up to get back at Ice and Jewels?" Jack's voice asked.  
  
"That's what I was t'inkin." Mush replied.  
  
"So what now?" Melaena asked in a tiny voice. "They probably hate us for accusing them."  
  
I walked into the room. "Laney," I started. She walked up to me and hugged me, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Allie. They were pretty believable. And I was just so scared that it might have been true, that."  
  
"It's okay, hon." I said. "It was a mistake. Blink's in the hall, he's waiting for you." I whispered. I looked at Mush, smiling, silently thanking him. He nodded happily and walked out, leaving Jack and I alone. He sat at the window again, staring at the stars.  
  
"I was hopin' dat it wasn't true." He said quietly, glancing at me and then back at the stars. I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"I know." I said. "I don't blame you for believing them though, shit happens."  
  
He looked at my face, his deep eyes searching for something. "Yeah." He said as a tiny grin broke through his expression. "Hey, listen." He said seriously. "I don't eva apologize to nobody, eva. But I'm doin' it ta you." He spoke softly. "So I'm sorry." He reached out and touched my hand, searching my eyes for acceptance.  
  
"Jack," I started, pulling him up off of the sill. "There's nothing to be sorry for." I hugged him tight, and he held me in his arms for a long time. Finally he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, moving forward to kiss me. Our lips locked in that kiss again, and after some time, both of us pulled away, breathless, smiling at each other.  
  
I felt a shiver run through my body as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and he continued kissing me, on my jawline, my temple, and finally my lips. We sighed with enjoyment as we sweetly kissed, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. He put one hand behind my head, caressing my face with his thumb, holding me around the waist with his other arm. I let one hand linger at his waist, the other I ran through Jack's russet-brown hair. I softly gasped as we pulled apart, short of breath. He stared into my eyes.  
  
"I'm suah glad we could make up like dis," he laughed quietly.  
  
"Me too. We'll have to do it more often." I joked. 


	10. Past Rising

Melaena and Kid Blink walked in then, holding onto each other. "So, uh.Jack. Can we go finish our game now?" Blink asked, smiling.  
  
"Come on, pal." Jack said, patting Blink's back and walking down the stairs with him. "So Race."  
  
"So Jack."  
  
"Let's get back ta business." He sat down at the table again and we all followed. Race continued the game from where we had left off. Luckily we hadn't played for money that time, otherwise I would've been broke. Frankly I sucked at the game.  
  
*~*EARLY THE NEXT MORNING: Narrator  
  
In attempt to sleep, Ayleiyah tossed and turned deep into the night. At what she guessed was 3 or 4 in the morning, she glanced over to Jack's bunk and noticed that he, too, was tossing and turning. Slowly and quietly she sat up, and, trying not to wake anyone else up with the noisy bed, stood up. Jack heard the noise coming from Allie's bunk and stopped tossing, looking over.  
  
She walked over to his bunk, whispering "Any room for me?"  
  
He smiled, scooted over and let Ayleiyah climb up and in. "Couldn't sleep, either?" He asked, a tired smile playing on his face.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Allie lay down beside him on her side, and snuggled up next to him. Jack protectively wrapped his arms around her. Whether she had gone to sleep or not that night wouldn't have mattered. It felt so good, so right, being held in his arms. Needless to say, both of them fell asleep right away.  
  
When Ayleiyah woke up in the morning, Jack was on his back and she was lying on her stomach, her head settled in the soft curve of Jack's neck and her hand resting on his strong chest; Jack's right arm was wrapped around Allie, his other hand resting on top of hers. He snored softly. Ayleiyah smiled and cuddled close to him, enjoying the feeling.  
  
"All right! Wake up! Wake up! You boys, sleepin, sleepin, ya kids sleep your life away! Get up!" Kloppman yelled, banging on bunks. The bunkroom full of Newsies grumbled and groaned, not wanting to face the day. "Carry your banna! Let's go!" Kloppman yelled as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ayleiyah looked at Jack; he was still sound asleep. She pondered staying there, like this, until he woke up. Unfortunately, Allie knew Jack couldn't afford to sleep in, so she moved slightly and kissed his lips softly. His eyes opened with a smile and another good-morning kiss.  
  
I see ya finally got some sleep, Cowboy." Allie smiled.  
  
He returned the smile. "'Cause I was comfortable. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Very good, thank you." Ayleiyah said. "Come on, we have to get up."  
  
"Ugh," Jack whined sleepily. "Let's stay heah a little longa, huh?" He said, pulling Ayleiyah back into his warm embrace. He sounded almost too convincing.  
  
"I wish." Allie said, pulling him up. "Come on, you have to sell your papes."  
  
Reluctantly Jack got up and washed up for the day, as Allie did the same. The two walked down to the Distribution Center, hand in hand. When they approached the gates, Jack hesitated suddenly. Ayleiyah looked at him; his eyes grew wide and he stopped, dead in his tracks.  
  
Ayleiyah turned her glance to whatever Jack had clamped his eyes on. It was a man, about 50, standing at the gates. This man looked like an older, more rugged Jack-the man stared Jack up and down, then walking up to him. Jack's eyes grew even wider when the man stood right in front of him.  
  
"Francis." The old man said, embracing Jack. Ayleiyah looked confusedly at Jack.  
  
"Pop." Jack said, stunned. "It's Jack now."  
  
"Jack? What's happened to you, son? Where's your mother, your little brother?"  
  
Instantly Jack looked at me, his eyes softening. "It's just me now, Pop. Ma died right afta you left-she got sick and we couldn't afford ta get'a betta.Will died a couple'a yeahs ago-got thrown off a wild horse." He said, looking down, his eyes starting to brim with tears. "It's jist me. I been sellin papes every day just ta get some food." He looked at Ayleiyah. She looked up at him softly, gazing on in understanding.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, please stay." He said, touching Ayleiyah's arm. "Pop."  
  
"Son?" The old man had a glimmer in his hazel eyes that reminded Allie of Jack's.  
  
"Dis me goil, Ayleiyah. Jewels, dis me pop, Joe."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ayleiyah said, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"So.uh.what'a ya doin' heah?" Jack asked the man, still uneasy.  
  
"They let me outta jail-on probation-and they told me I could find you here. I wanted to see how my boys were." His old eyes looked sadly at Jack. At least I still have you."  
  
"It's been awhile." Jack said uncertainly.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe.maybe now's the time to head for our dream-head out West." The old man said, a faint smile of hope appearing on his face.  
  
"Pop." Jack trailed off. "Let me think about it for awhile, ya know? I gots family heah now, I can't jis' leave 'em."  
  
The man nodded. "We'll talk tonight about it. I'll let you to sell your papers."  
  
"Hey, Pop-at da Lodging House at six, alright?"  
  
"Alright,son." The old man walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Jack behind. Ayleiyah looked at him and put her hand on his arm as if that gesture could somehow make things better.  
  
He looked at Ayleiyah, a barren expression overtaking his face. "I can explain, everyt'in."  
  
"Jack," Allie started, but Jack put a finger to her lips to hush her. He pulled Allie into a nearby alley to give them some privacy.  
  
"Five yeahs ago.my fadda got arrested for big-time theft. They threw him in da state penitentiary for 20 yeahs. A few months afta dat, my mudda got sick, and we couldn't afford ta take her to a doctor. She died. My brudda, afta we broke outta the refuge, we was runnin.so we stole some horses ta git away faster.he got one he couldn't handle an' he broke his neck when 'e hit tha ground. Eva since den, the name's been Kelly." He had a tear streaming down his cheek now, bashfully looking away. "I didn't wanna tell you da truth about my past when ya asked if I had a fam'ly, I just couldn't.I'm sorry."  
  
Ayleiyah didn't know what to say to him but wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her so tight Allie was struggling to breathe. She knew he desperately needed comfort; all these years and he'd dealt with it alone. Jack pressed his cheek against Ayleiyah's, his skin burning with tears.  
  
"I ain't neva cried befoah, neva." He whispered shakily.  
  
"Shh." Ayleiyah whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "It's okay to cry, Jack. Sometimes you have to."  
  
Allie felt a tiny smile overtake his sullen face. "What would I do widout you, Jewels?" Jack asked softly, his tear-filled eyes meeting hers. He ran his thumb over a spot where his tears had fallen to Ayleiyah's cheek; then kissed her.  
  
"Plenty, but it wouldn't be as fun." Ayleiyah mused, trying to get a laugh from him. It killed her to see Jack so broken up. She succeeded somewhat; a grin broke through.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You okay?" She asked him, still concerned.  
  
Jack wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." He gave Allie a sideways smile and took a deep breath. "We best get goin'."  
  
Ayleiyah took his hand; he was still shaking; his hands were clammy. He walked up to the window and got his papes.  
  
Jack walked in a daze all day, hardly saying a word but to yell out headlines every once in awhile. It worried Ayleiyah; but she was also worried about his choice of whether or not to go out west with his father. She knew it was his dream; he had always longed for the wide open space of the West. Ayleiyah wanted him to be happy; but also didn't want to lose him.  
  
At lunch, the two sat alone together, talking.  
  
"Jack," Ayleiyah started, looking into his eyes. "What about your father? Are you going with him?"  
  
Jack sighed. "I dunno, Jewels. You know it's always been my dream-out West-Santa Fe. And my pop's. But I can't just leave heah, ya know? I can't jis' leave you, or Davey, or Crutchy, any'a dem.this is my home now." He said, more figuring things out with himself than telling Ayleiyah. "Santa Fe's always been nuthin' more dan a dream.I t'ink dat's what I loved about it so much."  
  
"Do what your heart tells you." Ayleiyah said softly.  
  
"But my heart's right heah, in New Yawk, 'specially this last month, I know it's heah." Jack started. "But sometimes my pop doesn't take 'no' for an answer. He's stubborner dan I am." He looked down, playing with his hands. "I might end up goin' wit''em."  
  
Ayleiyah, suddenly extremely interested in what her fingers were doing, played diligently with her glass of water, not knowing what to say-and terribly afraid that Jack was going to leave her. She felt Jack's hand on hers. "But I want to stay heah."  
  
Ayleiyah looked up at him.  
  
"The only things I want in this woild is right heah in front of me; I got all I eva need." Jack kissed Allie's hand. "But dat doesn't take care of what my pop wants." 


	11. Decisions, Decisions

Somehow Jack made it through the day and at about five minutes to six found himself perched on the top step of the Lodging Hosue. He sat in a deep and labourious thought until a church down the street started playing its bells, reminding Jack that it was now six thirty. Jack began to grow impatient as he waited for his father. Had something happened? Was something about to happen? Where was he?  
  
Jack could only wait so long. He got up off the step in a curious rage, starting towards Newsy Square, as his newsies had so dubbed it.  
  
As he approached the marking statue, he heard loud yelling, and footsteps coming his way. Jack squinted harder to see what was going on. Then he heard the whistle. Naturally, it was the New York City police. They were running after a man, probably someone who had stolen soemthing from a cart, and gaining on him quickly. Finally, finally they tackled the man to the ground. The natural fight-craving teen that he was, Jack started towards the scene, hoping to get a piece of the action.  
  
Nearing the scene, Jack was able to get a better view. However, what he saw made his heart jump. There, he saw his father on the ground, being beaten by the bulls. Horrified, as this sight instantly brought back flashbacks of the time he was twelve.  
  
Jack turned and ran, ran, back the Lodging House, anywhere but where he had been. He finally found refuge perched on the roof of the Lodging House, fighting back emotions he hadn't felt for five years, trying to get himself back together.  
  
"Cowboy," Skittery's voice broke through Jacks' thoughts after awhile.  
  
"Heya, Skittery."  
  
"Everyt'in alright, Cowboy?"  
  
"Yeah, Skittery, t'anks."  
  
"Y' goil's in deah, she's kinda worried 'boutcha."  
  
"Tell'ah ta come out'ere wit' me, will ya Skittery?"  
  
"Suah, Cowboy." Skittery said, walking back in.  
  
Minutes later, Ayleiyah walked outside, finding Jack sitting alone on the roof. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Jewels."  
  
"You okay?" Ayleiyah asked, knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"My pop's going back to jail.I saw the bulls arrestin' him when I went to the square. I ain't goin' nowhere."  
  
Allie laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around Jack's waist. "What did you want?"  
  
"I don't know.I'm glad I'm stayin', but I don't wanna lose my pop again." Jack looked at Ayleiyah. "He's the only family I got left." Jack reached into his pocket, pulling something out. He handed it to Ayleiyah; it was a picture. A picture of his family.  
  
"This was my family, when we was all togeda." He said softly.  
  
"You look just like your mother." Allie said. "And your brother would have grown up to look just like you."  
  
"My mudda always told me dat I had Pop's eyes." Jack muttered.  
  
"You do, I wanted to tell you that when I met your father today."  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to ya about dat." He said softly, looking into Allie's eyes.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"I mean it.I would neva lie to somebody I love.I was jis' so scared ta tell ya the truth.I mean, I didn't know you well enough to know you'd still feel the same about me."  
  
Ayleiyah looked at him. Did he just say. "Did you just say.?" She said, almost in shock.  
  
"I been wantin' ta tell you dat for awhile now.I love you."  
  
Ayleiyah stared into his eyes, speechless.  
  
"I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you; I neva' believed in love at foist sight till you showed up. I.I jis' felt somethin' I couldn't describe." Jack took Ayleiyah's hand in his.  
  
"Jack, I felt it too, that night we first met. I felt it, and I know you did, too. I saw it in your eyes, and then you looked away. I know, Jack. I know.I love you too."  
  
By then, their faces were but an inch apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he moved closer and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Ayleiyah's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as they kissed; she finally realized that fate had brought them together. As the couple's bodies became closer, it was evident that neither of them wanted this to end. This was the kiss they had been waiting all their lives for: this one kiss; not only full of love; but every bit of emotion they possessed. It was a moment most can only dream and hope for.  
  
"So Jack Kelly does have a romantic side." Racetrack's voice sliced their world. The two pulled apart, neither of them able to breathe; they could only look desperately into each other's eyes. Jack sharply drew in a breath and looked up at Race. Ayleiyah shook her head and glanced up also, only to find the entire population of the Lodging House striving to see the scene before them.  
  
"Can a guy help it when he's in love?" Jack asked defensively and closed his eyes, kissing Allie's forehead adoringly. The crowd cheered. Hoots and hollers and 'way to go Jack!''s emitted from the group of newsies.  
  
"Boys!" Kloppman yelled from the back of the crowd. "Get your rear ends into bed! Ya gotta sell ya' papes tomorrow!" The boys mumbled, slowly walking up the staircase to the bunkroom. Jack and Ayleiyah remained on the steps, in a silent exchange of thoughts. They finally decided to go in, and Jack took Allie's hand and the two of them went through the window to get ready for bed.  
  
Late that night Ayleiyah awoke to find someone's lips pressed against hers. Jack. She sleepily looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ya got some room in deah?" He whispered, smiling. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
Ayleiyah quietly laughed as she pulled back the covers and let him in. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into his warm embrace. Jack kissed her shoulder and laid his head next to hers on the pillow. Minutes later, he was out. Allie smiled and fell asleep. 


	12. True Love

The next morning was Sunday, and the newsies usually didn't sell until the afternoon edition for that day, unless they needed the money. Most of them had still gotten up at the break of dawn, but Jack and Ayleiyah made the sleepy decision to sleep in.  
  
Ayleiyah woke up in Jack's arms, alone in the bunkroom. She slipped out of his embrace and quietly walked to the washroom to take a shower, leaving Jack to sleep. A few minutes after she had gotten in the shower, she heard another shower start. "Must be Laney," she thought. After Allie had finished her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out. Melaena's shower was still going, so Ayleiyah didn't think twice about staying in the room. She grabbed another towel and attempted to towel-dry her hair a little. Allie was putting moisturizer on her arm when she heard something. She hadn't noticed that Melaena's shower stopped, but instinctively turned her head to the noise as the door popped open. Ayleiyah stood, motionless, as she saw that who she thought was Melaena was really.Jack.with a towel around his waist, his wet hair falling into his eyes. He stood as stunned and as motionless as Ayleiyah was when he saw her.  
  
Quickly she came back to her senses. "Sleep well?" She asked, continuing to rub her lotion in although she was actually unable to get the vision of him, the thoughts of him, out of her mind.  
  
"I.uh.uh.yeah." Jack stuttered, still staring at Allie  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't believe me own eyes. I'd neva seen dat much of a goil befoah. It was a beautiful sight, aldough I'd neva tell her so-she'd probably punch me. I couldn't move; I was stuck to da floor. But I couldn't take my eyes offa her. She was the most beautiful ting I had eva seen in my life. I wanted'a take her in my arms and hold'er foreva. Next ting I knew, I felt my feel move from under me. They took me straight ova to her.  
  
**Ayleiyah's P.O.V.  
  
He walked over to me, his eyes full of love, and touched my arm, turning me towards him. We leaned into each other and kissed. The kiss became deeper and deeper with each breath. This kiss was different; it was full of love but also with passion. Still kissing me, he pulled my leg up against his hip, and pulled me up, holding me up against him, my legs wrapped around him. He slowly walked over to the other washroom door, which led to another single bedroom, and stood at the bed. He pulled away, looking deep into my eyes, searching for an answer to his silent question. He knew; he lay me down on the bed and I pulled him on top of me. He took the towel off of me and stared at me in love and awe. Kissing him, I pulled the towel off of his waist. He looked deep into my eyes, then kissing me more tenderly than anything else, giving way to a feeling neither of us has ever had.  
  
**Jack's P.O.V.  
  
Latah dat night, when everybody else was sleepin', I laid awake in my bunk, thinkin' about Jewels. Had we made tha right decision? I looked ova to her bunk. She wasn't theah. I waited a couple minutes, thinkin' maybe she was in the washroom or somethin', but she didn't come back. I was kinda concoined. I didn't want'a gettin' hoit. I got up and stahted searchin' for'er, in all the other rooms. I finally found a chance that I could find'a when I hoid somethin' comin' from da stairs dat led to the roof. I silently walked up the stairs in my bare feet, catchin' sight of somebody standin' in the doorway.  
  
It was Jewels. She had a blanket wrapped around her tight, and she was lookin' up at the stars.  
  
"What am I doing?" I hoid her whisper softly. Then I realized she was cryin'. I couldn't jis' sit deah and watch her no more. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, puttin' my head next to hers.  
  
"Whatsa matta, Jewels?" I asked softly. When she didn't answa, I stahted ta worry. Was it me? What had I done? "Is it about me? Is it somethin' I did?" I asked quietly.  
  
"No," She whispered, turning around. "It's something I did."  
  
We went around the side of the roof and sat down, leanin' against the brick wall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
No answa. She stared straight out at the stars.  
  
"Is it about what happened this mornin'?"  
  
She nodded as a teah fell from her eye. "It scared me."  
  
I didn't know what ta say.  
  
"It just.it made me think."  
  
"About what, sweethawt?"  
  
She was silent. I hugged her close ta my body.  
  
"I'm so scared that.this is gonna be over as quickly as it started.I don't want you to leave me, I don't want this to end.I'm so scared, I've never been in love like this before." She buried her face in her hands, weeping softly.  
  
"No." I said firmly. "I will neva leave you, you undastand me? Neva. I love you moah dan anythin in the woild. What happened dis mornin', dat meant everything to me. I've neva felt like dat befoah.I promise you, I will neva leave your side." At dat I took'ah in my arms and held'a tight.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. 


	13. A Question

**Ayleiyah's P.O.V.  
  
The next morning I woke up in a strange place. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the roof, in Jack's arms. I looked at him; still sound asleep. It wasn't time to get up yet- -the sun wasn't quite ready to come up.  
  
I laid back on Jack again and began to think. About what Jack had said to me last night. "I love you more dan anything in da woild.I promise you, I will neva leave your side." I knew he meant it; his words played over and over in my mind.  
  
Jack started weakly mumbling in his sleep, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No, no, ya can't have'a.ya can't.I won' letchu hoit'a.no." As he whispered this, I felt his arms tighten around me. "Jewels.I love you." I was surprised, as I noticed the tear falling from his eye. His expression was twisted into a determined, sad look, as he pulled me closer to him. His heart was racing; he was beginning to sweat and breathe hard.  
  
I reached up and touched his face. "Jack," I said quietly, trying to wake him up. After some struggle in his strong hold, I managed to turn around. I kissed his lips and then, running my fingers through his hair, started to talk to him as a mother would talk to her child having nightmares. "Jack.Jack, honey.wake up, it's a bad dream, wake up, Jack." I said, shaking him a little as he continued to mumble.  
  
I gave up, giving him a tight hug. To my surprise, he hugged me tightly in return. It was then his eyes opened, darting all over the place. He looked at me and sighed. He immediately drew me closer to him, stroking my hair.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, Jack. Just a dream." I repeated softly. He was still shaking, panting a little as though he had just run a marathon. I lifted my head up to look at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked blankly at me.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Wha.? Y-yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.  
  
"Let's go back to the bunkroom, where it's warmer. We still have a couple hours left to sleep." I said, getting up and pulling him up with me. As we stood, he turned towards me and looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
"I meant every woid I said to ya last night."  
  
"I know, Jack. I know." We walked back to the bunkroom and both retired to my bunk, cuddled together. That morning, he held me closer than usual; he never did tell me the dream he had.  
  
**Narrator  
  
When the couple woke up again, Kloppman was standing over them, staring at the sight. Ayleiyah opened her eyes slightly and whispered, "Yeah, we're up."  
  
The old man gave her a skeptical look but walked away, continuing his wake- up session. She moved slightly in attempt to wake Jack up. Turning around in his arms, Allie smiled as she saw that Jack was already awake, and appeared to have been awake for quite awhile.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Allie asked, smiling softly.  
  
"Long enough." Jack whispered, moving in to kiss her. "Anyway, I couldn't wake ya up, I was havin' too much of a time jis' holdin' ya."  
  
"Have a good night, Jackey-Boy?" Race teased as he walked by the bunk.  
  
"Yeah, Race. But not fer tha reason ya' thinkin." Jack sneered sleepily at his friend.  
  
"Suah, Cowboy." Race replied, grabbing his cigar out of the canister and sticking it into his mouth, contently chewing on it like a baby with a pacifier. "S'Cowboy, somethin's diff'rent witcha lately.ya feelin' okay?"  
  
Jack smiled at Ayleiyah. "Yeah, jis' fine, Race."  
  
"Uh-huh." Race said in an unconvinced tone as he walked out the door. "Whatevah you say, Jack."  
  
Jack and Ayleiyah looked at each other and burst into giggles. Realizing that everyone was already gone, they got out of bed and proceeded with the day.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Ayleiyah finished cleaning up and found Jack in the bunkroom, laying down with a thoughtful look on his face. She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about, Jack?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked up at Allie, startled. "Uh.nothin. Let's go."  
  
As the two walked to the Distribution Center together, Ayleiyah looked up at Jack curiously. "So, Jack, what was the dream you had this morning?"  
  
"Oh." Jack stood thoughtfully. ".It was like tha fight 'gainst Hahlem all ovah again.'cept it didn't turn out the same.theah was two boys dat snuck past tha dooah an' got you.some uddas was holdin' me back an' I couldn't help you." Ayleiyah noticed the look Jack had on his face. His eyes were glazed over in memory and confusion, and his lips had twisted into a worried frown. "It was jis' so real, Jewels."  
  
Ayleiyah took Jack's hand and lightly kissed the knuckles. "Jack, would I ever let anyone take me from you?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Jack trailed off, seemingly deeply contemplating something in the back of his mind. ".Jewels."  
  
Ayleiyah sensed that something was up and looked into his eyes, silently telling him to say what he was thinking. "What, Jack? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's jis'.I been thinkin.It's time fer me ta grow up.an'.an' I can't imagine doin' it widout you, Jewels." Jack had stopped walking by then and concentrated solely on reading the expression on Jewels' face. Did she know what he was talking about? "Oh, god, dis is stupid anyways, forget it." Jack finished, disgusted with himself for both bringing up the subject and sounding like a fool.  
  
Ayleiyah looked up at him, a new light shining through her smile. "Jack, it's not stupid. And.and I would marry you this very second if you asked me to." The words just flew out of her mouth, surprising Jack. He looked at her through wide eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jack came to his senses and took both of Ayleiyah's hands in his, adoringly kissing her forehead. "Jewels.I got nothin' ta give ya, I don't even got a decent ring ta give ya.you know dat. But I love you so much.I couldn't live my life happy widout you by my side tha whole time.Jewels, marry me. Please.I love you.if you're not ready ta do it soon, I'd wait for you foreva."  
  
Jack was interrupted by Ayleiyah's lips on his, gratefully accepting his proposal. She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Jack. God, yes, I will marry you!" She said in a shrill whisper. "I don't need money or rings, or anything else to make me happy. All I need is you. Just you, Jack. We could live on the streets with nothing and I would be happy because I'd be with you. I love you."  
  
Jack dug into his pocket, then pulling out a small pouch. "Rememba when I tole ya 'bout me mudda, right before she died.she gave me her weddin' ring, ta give ta my pop when'e got outta jail.but he neva treated her right.he don't deserve it.I want you ta have it, she'd want you ta have it." By then Jack had a tear rolling down his cheek that fell on the platinum band as he pulled it out of the pouch, studying it, then Ayleiyah, who also had a tear rolling down her cheek. "She really would'a loved ya, Jewels. Like'er own daughta." He held Allie's trembling fingers as he slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.  
  
Allie looked at the ring. It was old, but kept well, and beautiful at that. She saw that it was actually two bands, both with three small diamonds embedded in it. They had been molded together; probably an engagement ring and the wedding ring, she concluded. It fit her perfectly.  
  
"A perfect fit." Jack muttered as if he had been reading Ayleiyah's mind.  
  
"Just like us." Allie muttered quietly, deep in thought. Jack pulled Ayleiyah into his warm, safe embrace and held her close to him, never wanting to let go. 


	14. Crappy Situations

*~*WEEKS LATER  
  
Ayleiyah looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You have to tell him," She told herself, trying to sound determined. "God, Allie, what were you thinking? What am I going to do?"  
  
Allie had stayed in, alone, that day, while everyone else went out to sell. She had a lot to think about. She knew she had to tell Jack that they would be having a child in about eight months, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't find the words, and, for once, the courage; the strength to say it. She didn't know how Jack would react to this, even under their current circumstance. This was something that affected someone more than just themselves.it was a responsibility Ayleiyah didn't know if she could handle.  
  
"Oh, butcha can't tell'im. Den he'll know wheah you ah an'ell come getcha back. We don' want dat, now do we, Sweetface?" Ayleiyah saw in the mirror, the strange boy approaching her from behind with a menacing look on his filthy face. The sneer covering his face told Allie more than enough about what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when we was at tha rally.tha boss at our warehouse took a likin' to ya. So when'e found out you was Jackey Boy's, he knew he had ta get ya when'e wasn't lookin'. So heah we are, doll."  
  
"I thought we already made it clear I'm staying here. Didn't getting your asses kicked once tell you something?" Aylieyah replied coldly, not turning around.  
  
"We ain't Hahlem. They was jist a decoy, anyway. Now ain't nobody heah ta protect ya. An' ya can't stop us alone." The boy replied impatiently.  
  
Allie turned around, smirking. "What do you mean 'us?' You and your invisible army?"  
  
She realized the mistake she had made when she saw another boy saunter through the doorway. Then another, and another. They kept coming until there was twelve or so boys surrounding her "Shit, you you guys don't give up, do yo? You know they'll find me." Allie said, her panic rising to a lump in her throat. Her mind spun. A baby and now this? Sometimes life seemed so cruel.  
  
"Aw, come on, Babyface. We stole a carriage jis' fer you, ya gotta come wid'us." The redhead retorted.  
  
"Never!" Allie yelled. "I will NEVER let you get away with this, do you understand?"  
  
"Oh, yes you will." The boy replied, knocking Aylieyah over the head with the piece of wood he had been holding, laughing ominously as the girl slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Git tha bitch out to tha carriage." He ordered.  
  
*~*  
  
When Allie woke up she found herself in a small, dark room. Overhead, a light bulb was shining, emitting just enough light for Aylieyah to see her hand in front of her face.  
  
She felt the panic once again rise in her mind. "Get me the fuck out of here!" She cried in a rage. "Where the fuck am I?"  
  
She heard footsteps and the door squeaking open. "Well, look who's up. Still lookin' sweet, even afta all you went t'rough.pooah baby." The man said in a mockingly sincere voice. Ayleiyah didn't know who he was; he hadn't been at the Lodging House.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? God damn it, let me go!" Allie yelled, in a terrified rage.  
  
The man took her hand roughly and kissed it. "Tha name's Abe. The boss."  
  
Allie felt the fear rising in her throat. 


	15. An Interesting Find

**8 MONTHS LATER  
  
Jack sat on the windowsill of his new apartment and thought about the past few months, as this had become habit ever since.then. He hated to do it, it hurt him so, but couldn't bring himself to let go. His mind was full of too many unanswered questions, his heart now empty without her. He didn't understand what had happened.where had she gone? Why? Why did she leave him like that? Hadn't she known what it would do to him? For god sakes, he hadn't smiled since that morning, before she just left him. Left everything behind and took his heart and soul with her.  
  
However empty Jack had felt, he knew he had to go on with his life but never gave up hope of seeing her again. Every day he would wake with new energy, hoping desparately that he might see her, hear from her, anything. Many sleepless nights had come and gone, leaving Jack writing and reporting in a daze, only to go back to an empty home and another sleepless night or restless dream.  
  
Many times he'd almost given up hope, or missed her too much, and found himself shedding the tears he'd sworn never to cry. The tears that made him weak and vulnerable, that made him hopeless.  
  
And so the days came and went, full of nothing and empty of meaning, of worth. She had become his life, and had taken it away in one simple action. He was nothing. He would always be nothing until she came back to him.  
  
Knock, Knock. Jack's head flew up at the sound of knocking at his door.  
  
"Jack? It's me, Mush, open up!"  
  
Just Mush. His head fell back down in defeat. Just Mush. Jack didn't make any move to open the door. He didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Jack, come on, I saw ya atcha window, an' besides, we found out somethin' bout Allie, ya gotta-"  
  
Mush was interrupted when Jack swung the door open at the sound of her name.  
  
"What? What is it? Didja find'er?" His heart raced faster as each second passed.  
  
"It's somethin' I gotta show ya, come to the Lodgin' House wid me." Mush pulled his friend out the door, shutting it behind him. He found himself jogging to keep up with Jack's pace, quickening with each step.  
  
"Jack, will ya slow down? I gotta talk to ya foist." Mush panted, grabbing Jack by the arm. "Befoah ya see dis."  
  
"What, Mush?"  
  
"Promise not ta run.I gotta tell ya all'a dis befoah we git dere."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well, taday I was walkin' ta see Frankie, you know, my cousin from tha Bronx? An' I saw dis goil, jis'.jis' staggerin' from here ta there, askin' everybody how ta git to Manhattan.I was gonna help'er, an' I realized it was Allie. Oh, Jack, she was in bad shape.I ain't neva seen her so pale and skinny.she had bags unda her eyes, an' she had bruises all ovah, god, Jack."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Keep ya pants on, Jack. We'll get there."  
  
By the time they had reached the lodging house Mush was beginning to wonder if Jack could handle this. He had begun to breathe with difficulty, and looked to be near tears. He hadn't said anything at all on the way, hardly. Mush prayed that everything would be okay between them. "She's sleepin' right now, Jack. She ain't been on a real bed for eight months.she's changed a lot, Jack. She doesn't look nothin' like she used to."  
  
Jack raced up the stairs to the bunkroom, knowing full well she'd be there, in her bunk. When he saw the girl lying there, he almost didn't recognize her. His heart jumped and he immediately rushed to her, kneeling at the bunk and kissing her pale, sunken-in cheek and touching her long, golden- brown waves. He found himself in a trance, looking at her face, not knowing what to do, what to feel.  
  
"Jack." Mush said with a new stiffness to his tone. "Jack, look at'er real good." 


	16. Back Again

Jack looked up at Mush, then back at the girl lying in front of him. His eyes ran over her face, her neck, her chest, then.her stomach? His mouth dropped as he saw that she was carrying a child. He stood up, enraged. He didn't know who to place his anger on, so he placed it on her, naturally. She was the one who got pregnant, right?  
  
He stomped to the window. "Damn whore, why'd ya hafta bring'er back, Mush, huh? What in the hell were you t'inkin? I can't believe dis is happenin'!" He slammed his fist into the wall, consequently punching a hole next to the window.  
  
Mush made his way over to Jack. "She sweahs it's yours, Cowboy."  
  
"Damn hell it ain't." Jack replied coldly. "She woulda known befoah she left.she woulda tole' me."  
  
"Jack, she says she was figurin' out how ta tell ya when dem boys walked in an' got'er. She was about ta tell ya, Jack. An' I b'leive her."  
  
Jack looked at his friend, enraged. "You're on her side? I t'ought we was friends, Mush." Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the room and back to his apartment.  
  
Weeks went by and Allie found herself a mother and Jack a father, though he wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't talk to her, and when she tried talking to him he pretended he didn't hear, or would simply walk away with no more than a glare. She knew what he thought and knew that if he'd just believe her that everything would be okay.  
  
While her little girl, Aria Lynn, was sleeping, Aylieyah sat down on her bunk, reading over the note she had just written:  
  
"Jack, I know what you think and I know you don't want anything to do with me. But I want you to know the real story.what happened the past eight months and seventeen days I was gone.  
  
That morning, I had been upstairs trying to decide how to tell you I was pregnant. Twelve or so boys surprised me, knocking me out and when I woke up I was in a small, barely lit, cold room of a warehouse-no bed, blankets, or anything. The whole time I was there I had no idea where I was. They never let me outside, not even outside the room. When the men were there, they would take turns or gang up on me, beating me, making me do.things. I hadn't seen sunlight for months, I would have starved to death, as would have Aria, if a little boy who felt sorry for me hadn't snuck his extras into me late at night.  
  
Then one night, three weeks ago, there was a fire. That same little boy helped me out, got me away from that place. I was trying to find out where I was that morning and how to get back home, when Mush found me.  
  
I wish Aria had come into this world with her father at her side, but, I'm sorry she hadn't. She looks just like you, Jack. She has your eyes, your hair.she's beautiful, Jack. You would see it if you'd just take the time to look at her once in awhile. To look at me.  
  
I know what happened to you while I was gone; god, Jack. The aching in your heart, the emptiness where I had been.don't you think I felt it too? The only thing that kept me alive in there was you, Jack. The nights I slept I would dream about you. I lived for the hope that someday, someday I would get out of there and come back to you. I guess I was wrong.  
  
So, enclosed in the envelope is your mother's ring. It kills me to say this, but I hope you find someone.someone you love more than you love me. I see it in your eyes, Jack. I know you still feel it.I love you and I will never stop loving you. But as sometimes loving means letting go, I guess I have to let go now.  
  
Forever Yours, Ayleiyah"  
  
In tears, Allie folded the letter up and pulled the ring off of her finger. It hurt her to drop the ring in the envelope. It had been her very existance, her lifeline while she was in the warehouse. The only thing she had that kept her hope alive. For Jack.  
  
The tears ran freely as she dropped the tiny ring into the envelope and sealed it. Melaena instantly rushed to her, holding her friend.  
  
"Laney, will you have Blink give this to Jack?" Allie whispered through tears. "It's really important."  
  
Melaena nodded and made her way over to Blink, who was crouched on the ground in a game of cards with Race.  
  
**A WEEK LATER  
  
Jack had finally cooled down enough to talk to Ayleiyah civilly. He didn't know what for, or what to say, but he knew he had to talk to her-especially if the things she had told him in the letter were true. He had things to do.  
  
Fear got the best of him as he stood in the doorway of the bunkroom, seeing Allie sitting there, rocking her baby. He found himself unable to move, to speak.  
  
With no knowledge of Jack's presence, Ayleiyah found herself pouring out her thoughts to her baby girl.  
  
"Oh, Aria.you look so much like your daddy, you're going to grow up to be a beautiful lady.Oh, god, Aria, this is my fault.you're going to grow up without a father, I should have told him sooner.then everything would have been okay.We still love each other, you know, but he won't admit it, he's too angry at me."  
  
By that time, Ayleiyah had started to let her tears loose, let everything loose. "I love you so much, Aria, and deep down, your daddy does, too. He would have been such a good papa to you, baby.my baby."  
  
It was now or never. Jack cleared his throat. Allie's head popped up, her mouth wide open in surprise. She found herself unable to move, unable to speak. Fortunately for her, Jack walked over to her and sat on the bunk across from her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Ayleiyah looked away, avoiding his gaze. "What a surprise, when I needed you most, you wouldn't talk. Now, just out of the blue, you want to talk to me?"  
  
Jack looked at the floor in shame. "Look, I was mad, I didn't know what ta t'ink."  
  
"I know what you thought, Jack. You think I didn't hear you call me a whore? Do you really think I slept through all your yelling? Come on, Jack." Ayleiyah wasn't mad, but very hurt. She didn't know how to react to his sudden interest.  
  
"Fine, we don't gotta talk." Jack said, making a move to get up.  
  
"No.Jack, I'm sorry. But do you know how much you hurt me? If you had any idea.I suppose you heard me a few minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah." Jack replied softly. He looked at the tiny baby Allie had been cuddling. "She is beautiful."  
  
"Yes, she is. Looks just like her daddy." Ayleiyah prayed that Jack would come through.  
  
"Can I hold'a?" He asked quietly.  
  
Ayleiyah gave him a questioning look but handed the baby to her father. Allie looked at him as he took the child in his arms. She was surprised to see the soft look in his eyes, the proud look on his face. "Heya kid," He started, getting a small grin from Ayleiyah, first she'd even come close to smiling in months. "Aria.dat's a kinda song, ain't it? Well dat's a real good name-your momma an' daddy both love music. Ya mudda picked ya a good name." Jack then smiled his first true smile since she'd left him.  
  
Ayeliyah gasped as she realized what Jack had just said.  
  
"So, kid, I'm heah ta stay, whedda you like it or not. I ain't been a real good fadda so fah, an' I intend ta fix dat. I ain't been a real good fiancé so fah, eidah. But don' worry, I'm gonna do my best ta make it all betta." He cooed at the baby, who was now playing with her father's fingers and making happy gurgling noises.  
  
Ayleiyah was almost speechless but managed to choke out a "You mean that?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "Uh.yeah. Truth is, Jewels, I.I'm sorry. I know dat ain't enough ta fix what I did to ya, but it's a staht, an' I'm gonna do whatevah it takes ta make things betta wid us.I do still love ya, moah dan evah, an' I found out dat I can't live widout ya. I was wrong, an' for tha foist time in my life, I'll admit it. I was wrong-about everyt'in'. About why ya left, about the baby, about everyt'in'."  
  
Jack now moved to sit beside Allie, who was now in tears at the words coming out of Jack's mouth. Allie took the baby from his embrace and laid her on the bunk next to her. Jack took both of her hands in his and lightly kissed her forehead. "I jis' hope dat someday, you can truly forgive me.an' I wantcha ta know I ain't neva lettin' you outta my sight again, you heah me? I can't lose you again.I can't." by then Jack also had tears streaming down his cheeks, and was trying hard to steady his voice so he could say everything he wanted her to know. "I love you so much, Jewels, an' I realized jis' how much I loved ya the second it was too late. I can't go t'rough dat again.I wouldn't be able ta get up in da mornin' widout you right deah wid me.I need you." With those words said, he reached into his pocket again, and, for the second time, drew out a small pouch, pulling out his mother's ring. "Marry me." He whispered as he slipped the ring back onto Ayleiyah's finger and kissed her lips lightly.  
  
Ayleiyah found herself falling into the embrace of her true love, her soul mate; their lips uniting in that kiss; the kiss that sent a shock through their bodies, that made open every emotion in them; the kiss they had been longing for for nine months, that made everything right again.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
